Werewolf Style Kung Fu
by Master Shifu
Summary: Story by Master Shifu: involves past, Kung Fu Panda 1, Kung Fu Panda 2, and future. I own nothing but the story and my OC: Huohai.
1. Future: The Fangs of a Wolf

Master Shifu sat beneath the Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom, quietly perched on the top of his wooden staff and sipping a cup of green tea. In the background of the night, he heard the sounds of battle, raging in the Valley of Peace, but only twitched an ear. The crystal snowy air was as silent as he, but he looked up when a snow leopard appeared before him. Though the large cat had seemingly made no noise, the old red panda knew enough to sense his former son's dark chi.

"Tai Lung," Master Shifu sighed with all the sadness of his life in those words, "You have come to kill me."

"Yes," the snow leopard growled, and without hesitation, pulled out he and Lord Shen's new weapon and shot his master in the chest. Distantly, Huohai heard the shattering of a tea cup, and ran faster.

"What have you gotten yourself into this time?" Huohai murmured. Tai Lung was gone, and h stood silently by the old red panda who lay crumpled on the ground. He was already too late. Tai Lung and Lord Shen had already practically taken control of China, and all the kung fu masters and the emperors had fallen, but for the inhabitants of the Jade Palace.

"Trouble," Master Shifu painfully coughed, sending a splatter of bright red blood across the snow. Huohai winced.

"Can't you get yourself in trouble somehow else?" he asked.

"Ah, but then who would keep me company?" Master Shifu returned.

"I will always be with you. On the other hand, those who attended the Honored Gathering are all dead. You were right. It was a trap and everyone there is now gone," Huohai mournfully sighed.

"No. That's impossible," the injured red panda picked up his staff and used it to help himself up.

"Nothing is impossible," Huohai murmured.

"This is all my fault," Master Shifu muttered. Staggering slightly, he limped towards the Jade Palace and eventually, the rest of the vllage.

"What are you doing?" Huohai yelped, moving in front of the red panda to intercept him. He was relieved that Master Shifu wasn't dead, but he was still badly injured and he didn't want him down where the fighting was.

""Get out of my way!" Master Shifu growled, and when Huohai quietly stepped aside, he admitted, "I am going to protect my family and stop this once and for all.

By the time he had limped all the way to the village, breathing shallowly in the agony, he realized that Po and the Furious Five had surrendered as he thought, too badly shocked by their Grand Master's death. Tai lung and Lord Shen were turned away from the injured red panda and neither Po nor the Furious Five were aware of his presence. Tai Lung and Lord Shen grinned at each other, victorious with their new weapon-the gun. The wolves, still loyal to Lord Shen, had tied up Po and the Furious Five and now they waited to be exiled and for evil to rule.

"I'm going to kill you first Dragon Warrior," Tai Lung snarled, aiming the gun at the panda's head.

"You told us if we surrendered, nobody would be hurt!" Tigress snarled furiously.

"Yeah, well, I say a lot of things I don't mean. Good bye panda," Tai Lung laughed.

"Stop, Tai Lung!" Master Shifu snarled angrily. The snow leopard paused and whipped around, gaping in surprise.

"But how?" Tai Lung yelped, "I killed you!"

"Master," Tigress relievedly meowed, a single tear escaping her eye.

He nodded to her and turned back to Tai Lung. "You forgot one thing," he smirked. When the snow leopard remained silent, he snorted, "I'm stronger than you. When you first tried to kill me, I wanted to die. Now, I merely wanted to stop the fight. No more of this. Darkness will never triumph over kung fu."

"But master, I can't kill. You know I can't as the Dragon Warrior," Po protested.

"But I can," Master Shifu growled and in front of everyone's staring eyes, he shifted into a giant white wolf. Swatting the gun front Tai Lung's paw, he turned and sank his teeth into the back of the fleeing Lord Shen. With howls of dismay, the rest of the wolves ran for their lives, howling about the ancient werewolves of china and the end of the world. Blood sprayed from the paralyzed peacock and his metal-clad body dropped heavily to the ground.

Turning on Tai Lung, he lunged, red jaws open for his throat. Meanwhile, Po, who was closest to the knots in their bindings, kept working to free himself. When Tai Lung didn't flinch away, the wolf paused, and at that pause, Tai Lung flipped over the wolf and lashed out a powerful, chi-enhanced roundhouse kick at the wolf's left hip. There was a loud snap and the wolf's left leg slumped to the ground.

"You wouldn't dare kill me father," the snow leopard mocked. Though Master Shifu snarled angrily in reply, he knew his son was right. But he had to try. Pulling himself to three feet, he rushed Tai Lung, leapt back, but slipped in the blood that leaked from his chest wound and crashed heavily on one side. Quickly snatching his gun, Tai Lung pinned the giant wolf down and pressed the muzzle to his temple. Suddenly, Po, finally wriggling them all free from their binds, leapt in front of Master Shifu.

"No, I'm not afraid to die," he protested faintly, but as Tai Lung shot several quick shots at Po, he simply redirected the small buttons in the way he had redirected the giant metal balls from Lord Shen;s cannon. The small metal balls rolled on the ground, as peaceful as raindrops. Lunginc, Tigress delivered hard and fast Fists of Fury to the back of Tai Lung's head. Though the snow leopard tried to block her, he failed and crumpled to the ground under the sledgehammer-like blows.

When he got to his feet, impressively only moments later, he looked at the giant wolf. "Hey, I thought werewolves were extinct," he awedly meowed, then turned around and saw Tigress, "Who are you? You're pretty."

This time, Po punched the snow leopard in the jaw, knocking him straight out cold. "Wow, you did a long term Fluttering Finger Mindlip. That's so awesome," he squealed.

"Are you okay master?" Tigress quietly asked the wolf.

"Yes," he sighed faintly. "Where's Huohai?"

"Your brother?" Tigress mewed in surpsise, "Shifu, Huohai died thorty years ago."

Master Shifu stared at her in a daze, and then slipped into unconsciousness, feeling waves of black lapping at his fur.


	2. Past: Full Moon

"Hiya!"

"Grr!"

Shifu and Huohai were training in the meadow outside their village. Swift and cunning, Shifu was much stronger than an ordinary red panda because he trained in fighting with his brother. But his brother wasn't always a red panda. Though both had been bitten and turned into werewolves at a young age, Shifu struggled to remain himself while Huohai imbraced his inner wolf. Thus so, he fought as a werewolf while Shifu fought as a red panda. Anger seemed to be what brought out the wolf side of them and through constant fighting to keep their emotions at bay, they managed to keep their secret from their parents and their village.

Darting towards the wolf, Shifu leapt and twisted to the side as the wolf lunged for him, slid underneath the huge wolf's body, and did a quick flip, kicking Huouhai precisely in the tendon in the back of his leg. As the wolf momentarily lost his balance, Shifu back flipped away and jumped, kicking the wolf in the side and toppling him over. Growling, Huohai leapt to his feet and swiped at the red panda, and as he dodged and jumped up high in the air, the wolf rolled, and rearing onto his forelegs, kicked the spinning red panda away. By the time he dropped onto all four feet, Shifu was ready. He simply stood still and hissed. As the wolf sidled up to him, tail swishing back and forth, he changed back into a red panda and they begin to lock into hand to hand combat: blocking, punching, and kicking swiftly. Twisting out from under his brother, Shifu turned, swept his leg, quick as a flash swept the other, and then jumped on his back, pinning him to the ground. With a grunt as the breath exhaled from his body, Huohai shifted into a wolf again and reared up, flinging the red panda away. Landing, on his back, he jumped to his feet with a controlled flick of his muscles and jumped up high to the wolf's face, delivered a few kicks to his nose, and grabbing his muzzle, propelled himself to the ground and pinned the giant wolf down.

"I win," he smirked at the wolf, who gave a good-natured growl in response. They were a bit competitive, but they were brothers and it was good to have some fun once in a while.  
>"Shifu? Huohai?" a female red panda's voice came from outside the rock walls surrounding the meadow they were practicing in. Flicking his ears, Shifu quickly whacked the now-chuckling wolf on the side of the head. Sobering up and rapidly shifting, the wolf just managed to turn back into a red panda when Yingtao brushed through the grass. Standing up, Shifu went over to her and they nodded to each other in greeting. Though she was his childhood sweetheart, he wasn't very romantic in the sense that he would spend time with her and they would chat away for hours, but they weren't willing to admit to each other that they were maybe more than friends.<p>

"What is it Yingtao?" Shifu asked.

"The village is in an uproar. Grand Master Oogway has apparently just been going throughout China in search of young students under the age of ten that he can start to train. His chi search has led him to go to three different villages and pick out a crocodile, an ox, and a rhino. This is the fourth village," she exclaimed, "This will be amazing. There's going to be a tournament and everything."

"I thought you didn't like fighting," Huohai dryly commented.

"Yeah, but Shifu's great at kung fu," she dismissed him.

"But then you'll have to say good-bye to him," Huohai reminded her, "Besides, if I'm chosen, then you two can stay together."

"You wish," Shifu snorted jokingly, but he was beginning to think about that. He was sure one of them could win, but if he won, he would be separated from everyone he knew, and if his brother won, he would miss him dearly.

"Master Oogway occasionally lets visitors in to the palace. I will always be welcome, won't I Shifu?" Yingtao asked sweetly.

"Of course," Shifu agreed and Huohai doubled over with laughter.

As she began to run the way back to the village-for she loved to run, Shifu socked his brother in the shoulder.

"Hey, what was that for?" he protested.

"You know, she tries her best to like you. Why can't you two get along? I know she would rather run than fight, but that doesn't mean you can't tolerate each other for a few moments," Shifu mentioned angrily.

"Why is it you happen to fall in love with someone who stinks at kung fu?" Huohai replied teasingly.

"I'm not in love with her! We're just friends," he growled back, "Now, come on!" He didn't deny that she did, in fact, stink at kung fu though. He had tried on multiple occasions and though she was willing to try to learn, she did not seem to have the gift for it. As he ran, his mind drifted, and he fondly remembered how she had attempted to do a precise and fast jumping roundhouse kick, but the first time was fast, though not precise, and she lost her balance in midair, crashing into Shifu as she reached the ground. They had both laughed when that happened, and he still remembered it now. Together, they followed Yingtao in their run and eventually they reached the village. She was right: the village was in an uproar and in the middle of the village square, several young children, some that they knew, were already getting ready for the tournament. Most of them were bigger than him, but Shifu knew he could definitely hold his own in a fight. And so would his brother. He just hoped that he wouldn't have to fight his brother, because he knew he wanted this as much as he did. To be trained by Grand Master Oogway, close to being the emperor himself, would be a great honor. His parents he could already see and he knew they would be proud of them no matter what. Looking around, he noticed that including him and his brother, there were only eight in their small village.

"Citizens of the Meadows of Time, as you know, I am choosing my first pupils and I need young children for the immense training they are about to endure. This tournament, as done in previous villages will help bring out a stronger sense of chi and I will pick my next student. Begin," Grand Master Oogway announced and as he saw him pairing up children, he was relieved that he wasn't to be fighting his brother…at least not yet.

A determined-looking leopard stalked up to face him and Shifu quickly ran through the battle moves in his head. In the fight, there would be barely enough time to think, mostly instinct. He looked over at Huohai and saw he was paired up with a fox. Meanwhile, a wolf was fighting a gazelle and a snake fighting a hare.

"Begin," Grand Master Oogway ordered. As the two fought in hand to hand combat, Shifu soon began to get the sense that the leopard was strong, clever, and quick. So he would just have to be better. Parrying him blow for blow, Shifu used the same blow he had on his brother, but a little differently. Whipping around the leopard, he ducked down low, pulling the leopard's shirt as he swept one leg and then the other. As he fell with Shifu's hand tightly holding his shirt, he let out a yowl of surprise. Shifu yanked him back to his feet by the scruff of his neck and twisted, putting a leg out firmly behind the leopard, using one strong arm to drive the cat back to the ground. His confidence turned to shock and pain as the leopard dropped his whole weight on Shifu's arm, effectively pinning it to the ground. Whipping Shifu's arm out from underneath him, he pinned it across his body and with his free arm, and leaned on Shifu's throat. Feeling an itching cough began to build up in his throat, Shifu growled, desperately thinking this couldn't be over so quickly. Thrashing, he got room for his feet underneath the leopard's belly and kicked upwards. He felt a faint glimmer of amusement at the shock on the cat's face and he went flying. Barely aware of the others' fights, he faintly remembered that he had heard Grand Master Oogway call out winners a few times-their opponents either knocked out, pinned, or injured. As the leopard leapt to his feet and raced towards Shifu, a paw with claws extended drawn back, Shifu simply stood there and the paw arced towards his face. Quickly reaching out, Shifu merely stopped the leopard's claws from reaching him by grabbing one. How he managed to grab one with such focus and be strong enough to stop it was beyond him, but he winced as the leopard yowled with pain. His force had carried his paw forwards with his claw stopped and now it was no longer in his paw. The leopard cub hissed angrily, shaking a bleeding paw.

"Can you fight?" Master Oogway asked him. The leopard was growling and cursing under his breath, but he nodded. Shifu couldn't help giving a little smirk. He knew all about anger and with so much anger, came consequences.

Feeling rather annoyed at the leopard and seeing everyone else already finished fighting, Shifu stepped forward, barely moving and yet avoiding the leopard's strikes, and there was a flash of bright blue as he slammed a fist into the leopard's stomach. The leopard went flying backwards and slammed into a building with such force that several shingles fell. He did not get up again. Grand Master Oogway was staring at him with great interest now, but he didn't really know what he had done. He was usually pretty strong and when he practiced with his brother, they both had to move during their fights with great speed to avoid strong attacks. That blue flash had never happened before when he practiced with his brother, but when he fought alone, he had noticed it. He never wanted to hurt his brother with that blue flash of strength and he just thought it was usual.

The next fight, Shifu was paired with a hare and Huohai was fighting with a wolf.

"Begin," the old tortoise ordered again and Shifu stared as the hare hesitated. She had seen what he had done to the leopard that was twice his size. The hare would be very quick and clever, but not quite as strong, Shifu rationalized.

Racing up to the hare, he began to exchange blow after blow with her. She tried to trip him several times, but he was light on his feet and managed to move away, remembering not to hop, because he had found out the hard way with normal, non-werewolf children, two legs off the ground requires more focus, takes away stability, and renders you open for attack. At one point, she caught him unaware for a moment, but he forced all his weight on his legs, not budging as she tried to throw him. Feeling powerful inside, he noticed a strange glowing blue that appeared where he stepped and everything seemed so much slower. Twisting around the hare, he tried throw after throw to confuse her and then finally whipped around, grabbed her shoulders, and fell back in a roll, using a powerful kick to send her flying. She hit the dust hard on her arm, cried out, and Shifu paused, the glow fading. He had really hurt her. Flattening his ears momentarily, he wished he would have handled that some other way and not injured these people who were not meaning to injure him.

The crowd around the fight was silent, even though Huohai was still battling the wolf and Grand Master Oogway was looking thoughtfully at him and his brother. Knowing he had won the fight, Shifu sat down and watched his brother, guiltily trying to block out the injured hare's wails as her parents led her away. By the way she moved, he could tell her arm wasn't broken, but it must have hurt a lot. The leopard, whom he had knocked out, was gone too.

To his amazement, the wolf seemed to be beating Huohai. Huohai did not fight so often his red panda shape, and the wolf mocked him as he swiftly circled the red panda, throwing harder and faster punches, cleverly tripping him a few times but not fast enough to pin him.

"You can do it, Huohai," Shifu called out encouragingly, but he could already feel a sense of foreboding as his brother's face went quiet. When he looked so cold and calm like that, it usually meant he was furious. Not wanting to interrupt the fight or do anything too startling other than cheer, he just watched a little nervously.

"You're never going to win. Go back to your mama little kitten," the wolf snarled quietly in his brother's ear, but Shifu had heard the words too. His brother closed his eyes for a moment, and when he opened them, they were cold and hard as pebbles. Huohai couldn't control his temper nearly as well as Shifu and certainly not in a fight.

"Don't!" he stood up and yelled, but it was too late.

"Don't what?" the wolf turned on him with a growl, "Does your brother expect you to do his fighting for him?" For a moment, Shifu wondered what he was talking about, and then realized that the wolf had thought he was talking to him.

There was another low growl behind the wolf and as he realized that it was not him that was growling, he whipped around and gasped in fear and amazement. Snarling, Huohai exploded into a giant wolf and grabbing the much smaller wolf, slammed a huge paw down on him. He kept slamming down, and Shifu growled. He would not let his brother do this. The smaller wolf was curled up in a ball and whimpering on the ground as the heavy paws continued to smash down. If he didn't learn to control his temper, he would go too far. Remembering how helpless he had felt the first time they had practiced, when he had been pinned completely down by his brother, he brought up his anger, ignored the rational thoughts that had made him not carry on about it, and felt his bones and fur began to slide. Shifting into a giant wolf too, Shifu swiped a massive paw at his brother, blue exploding from his paw as the great red wolf rolled in the dust, crashing through a few homes. This was the first time he had used this strange power on his brother, but as a werewolf, he felt the unrational anger and lust for fighting surge through his bones. Feeling worried for a moment about the destruction they were causing, Shifu mentally shrugged it off, and leaped onto his brother, grabbed his neck by the scruff and shook him angrily. Huohai resisted for a moment and Shifu gave a low warning growl, sinking his teeth a little harder into the back of his neck.

"Control yourself," he snarled. The wolf's eyes turned from furious to realization of what he had been about to do and together, they both shifted back into red pandas. It took a few moments to get control of their anger, but soon they were standing at normal height amongst the gaping villagers.

"What are you?" their mother was staring at them in horror as his father's eyes grew cold.

"They're monsters," he growled.

"No, they are werewolves, an ancient breed thought to be extinct," Grand Master Oogway admonished him, "I sense my new students. Both of you will return with me to the Jade Palace." There was a loud uproar at that and Shifu flattened his ears. He didn't like being the center of attention, much less all the noise that surrounded his ears.

"Werewolves?"

"Alive? How?"

"They must be part demon."

"Who could ever trust them?"

"Shifu?" Yingtao was staring at him with disappointment, "All this time and you never trusted me enough to tell me?" Shifu growled in dismay. His father hated him for being a monster, his mother feared them, and his best friend was rejecting him? How could everything have changed so quickly? He was still the same person he always was. Why couldn't they understand? Momentarily torn between his parents and his friends, he took a quick glance at his brother, but he was looking angrily at the ground, his fists clenched, and obviously trying to hold his temper.

" I-" for once, he did not know what to say. To say no would be a lie, but to say yes would drive her even farther away. "Nothing," he muttered.

"I'm sorry, I can't be your friend if you keep secrets like this from me. Would you really never have told me?" she whispered.

"Why? Do you think I'm a monster too?" Shifu growled angrily, unable to help himself. She didn't answer, merely looking away, and Shifu felt a jolt of pain. Her silence had meant more to him that any words she could have said now.

"You're not our sons," their mother wearily backed away, pulling their glaring father along with her. "You can't be."

"Nothing's changed," Huohai protested, "We've been this was for a long time. You should be happy. We are going to train under Master Oogway."

"I thought I loved you. That you would never deceive me. You aren't red pandas. You don't even belong here," Yingtao sadly said.

This time it was Shifu who couldn't keep his temper. This couldn't be happening! His body shuddered as he desperately tried not to change. This would not help things at all if he changed. His mother backed away fearfully, and then turned and ran for it. Some of the other villagers had already run. Others seemed to be frozen with shock.

"Don't come back if you know what's good for you," their father growled and Huohai angrily snarled. "See! That's not normal! You're monsters!" he added over his shoulder as he ran away. Before Huohai could shift, Shifu grabbed him by the fur of his shoulder and felt the energy within him. Absorbing his brother's anger in a flash of blue, he shook violently as he retained all the fury and tried not to transform. When he saw his brother's shocked, but peaceful face, he knew that this wasn't normal either. Nobody would ever accept him for not being the same. Except maybe his brother… Their father left, muttering something about demons, and Yingtao was now the only one left, staring sadly at her friend.

"Goodbye," she murmured. That was it. Shifu couldn't fight it anymore. Giving way to the wolf within him, he burst back into a giant wolf and lunged for her, his mind filled with a red haze. He had lost everything but his own brother. As he lunged for her, he saw Master Oogway raise a hand and then his mind went black.

Suddenly, an image came clear of him, a giant white wolf, arcing towards his best friend, filled with unquenchable rage. Sinking his long teeth into her throat and cutting off her scream, a spray of blood stained his fur and her shaking body beneath his jaws grew strangely still and cold. Removing his fangs from her body, he lifted his head and howled loudly, the strange and wild note rising from the wolf, his paws soaked in the pooling blood around him. Slowly, the vision ebbed and he could see again, staring down at his formerly best friend, now staring at him with undisguised fear and hatred in her eyes. Clearly, she had seen his vision too.

Now, he withdrew and the wolf stood, trembling this time with fear. What had he done? He had nearly killed his best friend, that's what. Sitting down, he watched sadly as she raced away. He had always tried to keep his temper in check, but now he knew he had to be unattached from everyone or he would never be the same. It was a very hard lesson, but he knew that deep down he had always known it inside.

Silently, Huohai walked slowly up to the great wolf and rested a small hand against Shifu's flank comfortingly.

"At least we have each other," he sighed, but Shifu couldn't understand anyway. When they were both werewolves or red pandas, they could understand each other, but if they were different, they could not.

"Come, let's go to the Jade Palace. My other students await us there," Grand Master Oogway told them and together, a giant wolf walking side by side with a red panda and an old tortoise, they left their home for good.

As they journeyed the several miles to the Jade Palace, Shifu had started to calm his aching sadness and the burning hatred in his mind, and shifted back into a red panda.

"A warrior must be free from everything to be truly powerful," Grand Master Oogway sighed, and Shifu immediately guessed that departing his own family had been difficult for him too. "And yet, you two are more powerful and have mastered chi further than I ever imagined."

"What does chi do? I know that is how you found us, but what power does it have?" Huohai asked.

"You can have visions of the possible future, have strength of life itself as your brother has shown in his battles, and the power to resist death itself," the old tortoise told him and Shifu could tell his brother was clearly impressed. "Werewolves are one of the ancient breeds with the most powerful chi of all- the power to change shape, to have the choice of true freedom."

"Master Oogway, may I live as a werewolf?" Huohai asked and Shifu stared at him in horror. What was he talking about?

"You're serious?" Shifu yelped.

"Yes, I've come to terms with accepting who I am, and I'll be a red panda so I can listen to you and Master Oogway, but I want to train to fight as a werewolf. It is how we have always trained before and I welcome feeling the loss of other emotions. We have lost so much already," he sighed.

"If that is what you wish," the old tortoise assented and Shifu was relieved. He was glad his brother had not wanted to actually live all the time as a werewolf. Without the love of his parents and the friendship of Yingtao, he had only his brother and kung fu to turn to.

As they reached the Valley of Peace, Shifu noticed that all the villagers practically had gone out of their way to stare at the newcomers. Then again, another generation of the Furious Five was here, so it was pretty natural.

When they had reached the top of the stairs and the doors were opened, Shifu's eyes widened with amazement. It was a thoroughly amazing and legendary place with beautiful architecture and he even recognized some of the places from stories he had heard about them. A rhino, crocodile, and ox were fighting in an empty courtyard.

"Two red pandas?" the rhino asked skeptically and Shifu glared at him. He'd show him how well he could fight.

"What of it?" he growled.

"Surely they're too small…" he trailed off.

"You do not trust my choice?" Grand Master Oogway asked quietly and he fell silent.

"I am Croc," the crocodile introduced himself.

"Storming Ox," the ox said.

"Thundering Rhino," the rhino muttered, clearly still doubting our fighting skills. I stared at them, wondering if this was a joke. Surely, they had not named themselves for what animal they were.

"Will you keep your names?" Grand Master Oogway asked us.

"Why did they change theirs?" I returned.

"It is to symbolize their new life here in the Jade Palace.

"Red Wolf," Huohai announced and I stared at him in surprise, while the other students burst out laughing.

"Surely you're too puny to be called a wolf," Rhino snorted with laughter and then stopped as Wolf changed, snarling as a huge red wolf. Then, returning to his original size, he growled.

"That's why," he smirked.

"And what can you do?" Rhino asked Shifu, but he could tell that he was impressed.

"I can fight," Shifu glared right back at him. He would not be intimidated, but he was not ready to show the rhino what he could do yet.

"And your name?" the old tortoise asked him, but he did not need to think about it at all.

"I am who I am. Shifu," the red panda smiled, feeling at home once again. This was where he belonged.


	3. Past: Revelations

Together, they were the next generation of Furious Five: Croc, Rhino, Ox, Wolf, and him, Shifu. Grand Master Oogway wouldn't let any of them get into their first battle for a while, although they were itching to fight. Though all of the students were different in their own ways, the urge to fight was the one thing that all of them had in common. As the new five trained together, they became the red panda's friends and partners he could depend on even if they sometimes had disagreements. In time, he also came to learn that everyone had secrets.

It was almost winter and the Winter Feast was coming up. The joining of all the masters of China would be an amazing experience for all of them, as well as their own families too. Shifu felt a twinge of worry that morning, for although he loved his family dearly, they had still rejected him and his brother and after nearly killing his best friend, he had started to see why. He missed her with an ache in his heart that stayed long after he had last seen her. He wasn't completely sure why though. Surely she had rejected him.

As they all emerged from their rooms with the customary, "Good morning Master," Shifu looked worriedly at his brother. His brother seemed to sense his worries and was concentrated on not looking at him. To his surprise, Rhino looked somewhat petrified, although Croc and Ox were grinning at each other. They had become very good friends and although Rhino was not one of Shifu's close friends, he felt a little worried for him. This was supposed to be a holiday they were all anticipating, and Shifu wanted everything to be all right. As usual, Christmas day was the one day that they were definitely allowed to have as their own, a sort of Christmas gift to all of them from Grand Master Oogway, and as they followed him down to the village, Shifu turned and looked once at the Jade Palace. It was decorated with a light powder of snow that had fallen over the past few days and there were strings of festive lights. Inside, there were gifts for each other and hanging just over the entrance to the Jade Palace was a sprig of mistletoe. Shifu smiled for a moment at the festivities and hurried to catch up with his friends as they went down to the village. The whole day was free for their own enjoyment and he both anticipated and dreaded the Winter Feast. He decided he would check up on everybody and possibly meet their families. Although he wasn't very social, he wanted to be polite and see what they were like. Something seemed to feel wrong and he didn't think a lot of them would be having a pleasant day today. Ox, Rhino, and Croc dispersed, and Shifu saw Grand Master Oogway head off wherever he was going as his brother, he supposed he would have to call him Wolf now, turned back to the Jade Palace. Deciding to go with his friend, Croc, instead of his brother who seemed to want some alone time, he hurried to follow him.

Catching up with Croc, he asked, "Are you going to meet your family soon?"

To his surprise, Croc turned on him with an angry expression. "Why would that be any of your business?"

Stunned, he stared at his friend, "I just wanted to see that everyone was happy. My family…doesn't really get along with my brother and I."

"Well, you're more lucky than you know," he sighed, "at least, you have a family." His change of tone was strange, but then again, so were his actions.

"What?" Shifu stared at him. How could Croc have gotten by born without a family? And where could they have gone?

"I had parents once, but when my father died at war, my mother was so sick with grief that she killed herself. It didn't matter to her that I would be left all alone," he admitted. Shifu was appalled. He hadn't thought his friends would have it this bad…

"I think she did care about you. She had lost someone she loved. I don't think she wished to see another one she loved die," Shifu told him. He knew the love of parents and although he seemed to have lost his, he didn't think Croc's mother had loved him any less because of his father's death.

"Even so, I will be alone for the Winter Feast," Croc sighed miserably.

"No, not alone. I'll always be your friend, and I know the rest of us would be happy to be part of your family," the small red panda reassured him and Croc blinked away salty tears angrily before staring at him.

"When did you get so wise?" he chuckled. Shifu shrugged.

"Sometimes, love is more powerful than death," he told him. That was all he felt he could say for Croc. If his friend wanted reasons, Shifu could not give them to him. But if he wanted a family, they would always be there for him.

As he went to check up on the rest of his friends, he couldn't help feeling that despite the cheery mood of the holidays, they weren't particularely feeling it. His friends seemed happy, but Croc had always been hiding something, and maybe the rest of his friends were too. Now would be the time to solve these problems…at a time of joy…Christmas.

Passing by an alley, he didn't know what made him look, maybe intuition, maybe something else, but he did, and he saw Ox. To his horror, his friend had livid bruises patching his body and when he looked up at him, he saw a complete look of defeat in his eyes.

"Who has done this to you?" Shifu snarled, feeling familiar rage surge trough his bones. He would fight anyone who dared hurt hid friends. Careful not to change into a wolf, he fed his anger, but kept it kindling lightly within his heart.

"My dad," Ox said quietly and the red panda gaped at him. "He is always drunk and we fought today. I saw him. I told him I wouldn't allow him to embarrass me by turning up for the Winter Feast as a drunkard. He hit me," Ox shrugged as if it didn't matter, but Shifu could see that it did.

"He had no right to do that!" Shifu snapped angrily.

"But he is my parent. I must obey him," Ox quietly retorted.

"Then, go find help. You don't deserve this. Maybe Master Oogway can help you," the red panda glared angrily, not at his friend, but for his friend.

"Do you really think so? My father wasn't always drunk. He loved me once," Ox wistfully sighed.

"Yes, I believe so. And if he can't, you must help yourself," Shifu told him. This done for Ox, he felt a sense of foreboding as he left Ox to his thoughts and went to go find Rhino. Though he did not fear him, he always felt weary and defensive around him. Rhino didn't seem to like him for some reason, and maybe he had reason, but Shifu would show him that he could still be a valuable fighter. There was something about him though…something that made him not want to show him the power of his chi and the fact that he was a werewolf like his brother. As he searched the village, he flicked his ears He heard fighting. Distracted, he ran around the corner towards the sound of fighting, and ran smack into a rhino.

"Get out of the way midget!" the angry rhino snarled and Shifu growled low in his throat. He hadn't tolerated this kind of disrespect in ages and he welcomed the fight. Though the rhino was much bigger than his friend, stronger, and clearly a lot angrier, Shifu moved much too quickly for the bulky animal and cleverly tripped him up and sent him sprawling on his face.

"Shifu what are you doing here?" Rhino snapped and Shifu turned around to see him still in a defensive stance and staring at the bigger rhino laying on the ground. Feeling like he was missing something, Shifu stared at the two rhinos and finally noticed that there was something similar in their facial structures and their eyes. They were family. Since they were unlikely to be father and sun, they were more plausibly brothers.

"Come on, let's leave here," Shifu tugged him along and they finally reached a more remote place, away from that strange rhino. "That was you brother, wasn't he?"

"How did you know?" Rhino started in surprise.

"He is related to you, to old to be your father or uncle, and brothers fight more often that cousins. I guessed," Shifu shrugged, "Will you tell me what's the matter with you two?"

"Nothing!" Rhino snapped, but meeting the red panda's gaze, he felt he ought to tell him why he hadn't really liked him from the start. Sighing, he said, "You and your brother were not the only ones to fight in the battle to become one of the Furious Five. My brother and I fought. We all expected him to win, but I did. He has never forgiven me for that. And he is not the only one. He is elder brother. My father, my mother, and my younger brother all expected him to win, but instead, I got the glory. I have always seemed to dislike you, Shifu, because you have what I don't. Your brother came with you to train under Master Oogway. If mine had, maybe my family wouldn't hate me so much."

"It would seem that today, many families have issues to resolve. He may be jealous of you, but one day he'll understand. I know what it's like," he stared evenly at Rhino as he seemed about to protest, "and nothing lasts forever. Especially not brother rivalry."

"I guess I better go talk to him then, huh?" Rhino sighed.

"No. Let him cool down first. Then talk to him. Before the Winter Feast," Shifu told him. But now it was time to move on. They had slept in late that morning, and now it was almost noon. He still wanted to find his brother and Grand Master Oogway and see how they were doing. He couldn't foresee any problems with his brother or the wise tortoise, but he might as well check. If not, he could at least hang out with his brother before the Winter Feast. Knowing the old tortoise loved to meditate by the Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom, Shifu hurried up there, and sure enough, found his master there, meditating while perched atop his peach staff.

"Master," Shifu greeted him.

"Ah, Shifu, how has you day been?" Grand Master Oogway replied.

"Troubling," Shifu replied hesitantly. He didn't want to share his friend's secrets.

"Yes, the world seems both good and bad, but bad seems to affect us the worse," the old tortoise sighed.

"Yes," Shifu sighed, "I know that."

"Well then. How about a little bit of good that you do not know?" Grand Master Oogway suddenly asked, and Shifu felt more than a little confused. What was with all this nostalgia? He wasn't sure if he could handle any more news, good or otherwise. "I like you," the old tortoise said.

"I…don't understand. I knew this already," Shifu replied after a moment.

"Ah, you must look at meaning another way," Grand Master Oogway laughed quietly, and despite his age in whish he must have seen a lot, he seemed acutely embarrassed.

Shifu thought a while, and then he began to blush furiously under his fur, "You don't really mean, sir?"

The tortoise nodded slowly. "When you have lived as long as I have, anything is possible. When I chose you, I chose you for your skill and future alone, but I believe you are the one, though I know your heart has never belonged to me," Grand Master Oogway admitted. Still stunned and somewhat sad that he knew the old tortoise was right, Shifu nodded curtly. His master, it seemed, had discovered the secret within Shifu too, that he loved Yingtao even though she had rejected him. Backing away, he headed down the steps for his brother. After this day, he wasn't sure if anything could surprise him anymore.

As Shifu neared his brother's room, he paused, and then rushed in with a snarl of alarm and fury. He smelled his brother's blood.

"Shifu?" Wolf stared at him with wide eyes. He was holding a small knife in one hand and Shifu stared at his arm. His brother had cut himself, not deeply enough for worry, but his whole forearm was covered in words dripping with blood. Even know, Shifu could still se several of them. 'Death, hate, poison, blood, nightmare…" the blocky red words went on and on. He would never forget that moment, realizing that his brother no longer seemed to care about himself.

"How could you do this to yourself?" Shifu stared at him with pain in his eyes. It was clearly hurting his brother to slice into his flesh over and over, but even know, Wolf was finishing carving the last word, revenge. Blood splashed down into the pool already forming on the floor. Shifu felt a shiver of ice as he looked at that last word. Surely his own brother would not turn against their parents.

"When you were gone this evening, I met our parents. They had come back, but they told me they only came because of Grand Master Oogway. They would not disappoint his expectancy of them to come to the Jade Palace for the Winter Feast. Mother still fears us and father still despises us. My anger was always directed at them, but I cannot hurt them," Wolf sighed.

"So you hurt yourself?" Shifu growled. So, this was what Wolf had meant b revenge. He took his anger at his parents and turned it against himself instead. Part of him admired that Wolf had found a quick coping skill, and another feared for his brother's mentality.

"Yes, the pain feels good. I like the blood," Wolf truthfully said and Shifu closed his eyes for a moment.

"You must stop. It isn't worth destroying yourself. Let it go," Shifu pleaded, but Wolf trembled.

"Our family hates us. How can I let it go? How can you?" he protested.

Shifu glared at him, "I haven't, but I have learned to control it."

The rest of the day, he and his brother spent trying to take their minds off their parents. The Winter Feast began and the Kung Fu masters of China were here. Croc was blatantly alone, Ox was there without his still drunk father, Rhino was there without his spiteful family, but Shifu and Wolf were there with their family who seemed to hate them in one way. His father was stiff and his mother was trying not to shy away from them.

The Winter Feast managed to pass without harm, but as everyone started to leave, Wolf accidentally bumped their father and he glared at him. They glared at each other for a moment before Wolf burst into a werewolf and charged. Shifu but a hand to his head and rolled his eyes. This was just the sort of thing that they had been trying to avoid.

"No! This is not controlling it!" Shifu snarled. Sapping the anger from his brother, he stood, the angry chi blazing through his body. "It would be best if you go," he quietly told his parents. His mother shuddered. "Don't worry. We would never hurt you." And to his furious father, "We are not so out of control of ourselves."

"I think there should be a new rule," Grand Master Oogway reluctantly sighed, "no guests allowed." After his parents left, the traditional speeches and choir seemed to go by unnoticed as everyone simply waited for it to end.

That night, everyone was feeling sad about their problems, but not quite as worried. Shifu had managed to allay most of their fears, at least for a little while. Grand Master Oogway had left them all to exchange gifts and they had all gathered in Shifu's room to do so. A pile of sixteen presents sat amongst them, and they were enjoying leftover food from the Winter Feast. Despite the hostility and fear around them, they were trying to somewhat recuperate their holiday. Apart from their skirmish at the end, it really had been an amazing and honoring experience. Shifu passed out all the presents and said, "Let's just go in order around the circle. Wolf was first, he insisted instead of him though, then him, Rhino, Ox, and Croc.

They had each collaborated with one another, without the person receiving the gifts within earshot and had basically decided to include weapons, snacks, and things they found that just seemed to fit the person. IT was their first Christmas together and they had wanted it to be special. Wolf received a bow and several arrows from Rhino and Ox, moon cakes from Croc (the best baker of them all), and a wolf-shaped charm on a strip of leather from Shifu.

"Doesn't this make me seem a little girly?" Wolf asked Shifu with a slightly joking tone.

"Nope, I made it myself," Shifu grinned and Wolf laughed.

"So, then that would make you the more girly," Wolf snorted.

"Ah, but I'm not the one who's going to be wearing it," Shifu pointedly eyed him.

"I guess I can't top that." Wolf rolled his eyes and tied it loosely around his neck.

Shifu got a pair of twin swords from Rhino and Ox, homemade maraschino cherries from Croc, and a bamboo flute from Wolf.

"Look who's talking," he chuckled at his brother.

"Hey, it's a battle flute," he protested.

"So, what, I'll whack someone to death?" Shifu skeptically smirked. Now that would be an amusing thing to see. Actually, he wouldn't see it, because he would not degrade himself that low to bludgeon someone…much less to death.

Wolf sighed, "I don't know."

"Well, thanks. I'll figure out a way to make it as dangerous as a sword," Shifu promised.

Rhino got a war hammer from Ox, battle armor from Wolf, sticky dumplings from Croc and a chinese finger trap from Shifu.

"What is it?" he asked Shifu.

"Put your finger in it," Shifu told him.

"That's what she said," Ox chuckled, stopping when Shifu shot him an annoyed glare. They were young, but they didn't need to hear that kind of thing.

"Now, try to get them out," he instructed.

"That's-" Ox tried again, but Shifu beat him to it.

"I swear, if you finish that sentence, I will beat you with my flute," Shifu growled menacingly and everyone burst into hysterics at that image and only laughed harder when Rhino pulled with all his might, but couldn't get his fingers out of the toy. Finally he relaxed.

"I hate this thing," he rumbled.

"Where's your hammer?" Shifu cleverly asked.

"Right there….oh," he grinned sheepishly as he pointed, "So, that's the trick to it." His fingers had escaped the chinese finger trap.

Ox received a dagger from Wolf, a shield from Rhino, a battle scene scroll from Shifu, and spicy chocolates from Croc.

"Do you want them?" he offered Shifu, "Since you're obviously the lady's man." Obviously Wolf had told them about Yintao.

He just laughed good-humoredly and then said in a totally serious voice, "Give them to yourself."

Croc gained a tail blade from Rhino, a scroll of kung fu moves from Ox, a bamboo plant from Wolf, and some salmon fried rice from Shifu.

"What's the plant for?" Croc asked.

"I don't know. It's green and rough," Wolf shrugged.

"That's what she s-" Ox managed to get out before Shifu whacked him over the head with his flute.

Eventually done laughing and chatting, they thanked each other and wished one another a good night. They would have training the next day and that day had been a very long day. However, despite everyone retreating quietly to their rooms and falling asleep quickly, Shifu twitched an ear and left.

Creeping out of his room, he cautiously walked a few steps and looked around. To his surprise, Yingtao was waiting for him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. He hadn't expected to see her again, much less right within the territory of the Jade Palace.

"From what I've seen of this night, everyone has secrets. I know mine has been that I loved you. That is why I was so hurt you wouldn't tell me about part of who you are. What is yours?" she whispered.

"I can't. I have my life here now and I have followed the path of a true warrior. You don't understand. The day I was chosen to be one of Grand Master Oogway's pupils, I would have given up for you. It is too late now. My family is distant from me and you must be to. I am committing myself entirely to the duties of kung fu. I must be loyal to that above all else," Shifu painfully told her.

"You're hurting me right now. It is true…your father said it was…you aren't yourself anymore," she shivered and he could see her emotions flickering behind her eyes. She was battling love with horror. Shifu closed his eyes for a moment and tried to relax. Turning to his anger would not help his relationship with his friend.

"Nothing has changed. This is who I am and if you cannot see that, you shouldn't be here," Shifu growled.

"Then you are a monster," she shuddered.

"How dare you?" a voice crackling with rage snarled from behind Shifu and he whipped around. He had not heard his brother following him. In fact, of all the people who could possibly sneak up on him, Wolf and Yingtao were the only ones who actually had. "You say you love him and then that he is a monster. Haven't you caused him enough pain? Leave now!" Wolf snarled.

"No, I love him, but he is not natural, and he will never find love without me. That is why I came!" she hissed.

"You came here…to pity me?" Shifu couldn't keep the incredulous tone out of his voice and the anger from his heart. Shaking, he flattened his ears, but beneath his fur, he could feel his bones scrape one another and Yingtao stared at him with a look of disgust.

"Pity won't save you," snarling with rage, Wolf burst into his werewolf form and before Shifu could move, leapt and sank his sharp teeth deep into Yingtao's throat. Blood arced across the grass and for the first time, Shifu's legs collapsed and he hit the ground with a thump as he stared in horror. His vision had come true. In the full moon's light, Wolf looked as white as he was when he was a wolf. A white wolf had indeed brought on Yingtao's death.

"Huohai!" Grand Master Oogway thundered and Shifu stared as the old tortoise stormed into view. This was the first time he had seen his master truly angry. And rightly so…his friend was dead…and yet, he only felt coldness in his heart. "You have killed an innocent. That is punishable by death or banishment," the tortoise said and Shifu opened his mouth to protest. He had loved Yintao, but his brother was his brother. He couldn't live without him. "But I will allow you to say here. Forever."

"What?" Shifu managed to gasp. His mind reeled. So much his brother would miss out on his life, but then again, Yingtao was missing out so much of her life right now.

"As Grand Master of the Jade Palace, I sentence you, Huohai, to be confined to the Jade Palace for as long as you shall live," Grand Master Oogway grimly sighed.

The wolf growled in response, but meeting the toroise's gaze, dropped his ears and tail a little. He looked at Shifu. Then he nodded. Shifu sighed. This couldn't be happening. This night has just been…bad.


	4. Past: No Moon

The years following that night had been uncomfortable at best. Shifu was still trying to help everyone out, with problems that kung fu could not solve. With Yingtao killed by his own brother, things got awkward amongst them and despite their talk, he noticed more and more scars that laced up and down his brother's arms beneath his robe. Despite that, there was still a strong between all of the Furious Five. They had trained hard under Grand Master Oogway and had fought in numerous battles. Pride as protectors of China united them and they faced many dark-hearted foes.

That evening, they were training as usual, and they practiced each for themselves. Usually, their practice as a team was when they fought real battles, so this was not uncommon for them. Wolf was ferocious, his werewolf styled kung fu immensely powerful, and also having the bonus of huge fangs and claws. Rhino was strong with his horn defense and favored weapon-the cloud hammer. He had named it, Shifu found rather humorously, because he said it sent his enemies flying up to the clouds. Ox was bold, but rash, and he often charged into things too quickly, which sometimes made him a brave warrior, but at other times unprepared. Croc had the agility of snake when he fought, and was very good at underwater attacks, being as it was part of his nature. Shifu had learned how to be as strong as his friends, and his speed made up for his size. Master Oogway was the keeper of all the secrets of kung fu and protector of the Valley of Peace. Shifu was not sure what he would do when they all had to leave the Jade Palace, for he as the others, had come to love it there. Generally, they called the old tortoise Oogway or Master Oogway. They often did not refer to each other as their elongated names such as Red Wolf, Thundering Rhino, and Storming Ox. Together, they were possibly the mot skilled Furious Five generation yet.

"There is news from Ziben," Master Oogway slowly plodded into the training hall and Shifu stared at him and the others exchanged excited glances. As capital of China and home to the emperor and empress peacock families, this was either very good or very bad news. "The masters of all the provinces of china have been called together to fight against a new enemy- Junfa, warlord of the Gorilla Bandits. He has been rallying an army of various criminals and defeated masters throughout the land. I will be gone for awhile. Practice in my absence," he told us.

"Wait, we are coming with you, aren't we?" Ox demanded, of course, always wanting to be the first to charge into battle.

"No, this is too dangerous," Master Oogway said, but Shifu shook his head.

"If it's dangerous for us, it's dangerous for you too," he reasoned.

"We have defeated many enemies before. You'll need help," Wolf added.

"Very well, but stay away from Junfa. His power is growing stronger and you must remain safe," he ordered us. Rhino looked at me and I saw him just in time to see his eyes roll. He certainly wasn't going to stay out of a good fight either. Then, the old tortoise turned to Wolf. "Do not tell anyone of the Valley of Peace where we are going. I do not wish them to panic."

"I won't," Wolf grinned, "I'm going with you."

"That is not your choice," Master Oogway sternly said, "Have you forgotten what you did?"

"No Master, but this is probably one of the biggest fights in history and I wish to assist you," Wolf carefully said and Shifu knew he was speaking this way to be allowed to come. Then, he did something Shifu found really strange. He wasn't sure if werewolves or even regular wolves did this, but his brother, still in werewolf training form, lowered his belly to the ground and began to rub himself in the earth and make his body appear smaller.

"You cannot come," Master Oogway was not swayed by this strange werewolf action and motioned for us to come with him. Shifu cast a glance back at his brother to see him staring indignantly at the back of Master Oogway's head and then his gaze flick to him and slowly attain a new look to them. Shifu knew that look well. It was a sign of trouble.

Master Oogway was right. Their journey was long and by the time they had reached Gongmen City, where the Council of Kung Fu lived, most of the other masters had already arrived, and they were just in time to see them fighting against Junfa's troops.

Launching into battle, Shifu ducked a snow leopard female's arcing claws and whirled to kick out at the face of her mate behind him. Fighting several crocodiles, a gorilla, and the two snow leopards, he watched anxiously out for his friends. They were similarly outnumbered and while there were thousands of enemies besieging Gongmen City, there were only about two dozen masters. Whirling underneath the gorilla, he rolled back, kicked him in the stomach and sent him flying. The other tried to pummel him while he was on the ground, but he easily caught the pressure points in their arms and with a massive heave, flung them away. Flipping over a fox, he nimbly parried its paws and twisted to avoid a wolf, causing the little fox to catch the wolf's fist straight in its face. Whipping a leg over the wolf's arm, Shifu snapped it down, effectively fracturing its elbow.

Someone bumped into him and he whirled with a snarl, ready to take on tis newcomer, but it was only a dazed Croc. Backflipping and slamming his feet into an ox, he did a forward flip off its head and did a full split in midair to catch two leopards and send them flying. A rhino whipped an ax at his head, but he slammed it to side with his hand and Croc took the pause to leap over Shifu and smack the rhino with his tail, effectively knocking him out.

"There's too many. We're helping, but there's thousands of them and Junfa has trained them well," Croc shouted above the battle and Shifu growled. He whirled on one hand and sent several enemies flying with fierce kicks.

"No, we will never be beaten!" Shifu snarled with pain as he twisted to avoid a leopard's raking claws, but caught the edge of an ax in his shoulder. Now, he noticed how tired he was getting and the fact that Croc was bleeding a few places and looked weary too, although he fought beside Shifu as they talked.

"I know, but we have to find Junfa. If we can defeat him, with their leader gone, they might stop," Croc protested, "or we might have a better chance at least." Shifu whirled and ran up the ax that had drawn his blood and leaped onto the black rhino's head. Atop his head, he sent whirling kicks at various fighters, keeping his balance on top of the enraged rhino and then pummeling his neck nerves with quick jabs.

"Where are the other?" Shifu asked. The deep gouge in his shoulder was hurting badly, but he tried to ignore the pain as he slammed a fist into the stoach of a gorilla, doubling him over, and then sweeping his legs. Leaning back to avoid a swinging mace, Shifu leaped and kicked a snow leopard's chin back and whipped the mace around right as Croc, beside him, twirled his tail to trip several rats before Shifu's mace caught them full on in the face.

"Rhino went with Ox to help him and I think they are somewhere near the trees. I am not sure where Master Oogway and Junfa are though," Croc replied, twisting in midair to slash at a few attackers with one arm. The other was held at middle height and Shifu guessed it was hurt, but he didn't see any breaks of cuts. Dodging attackers swords in a quick almost dance-like movement, Shifu motioned for Croc to follow him.

"We must find Rhino and Ox and see if they need help. Then we can worry about Master Oogway and Junfa," he told him. Following his ears, Shifu raced as fast as he could through the army, scattering them in various stages of injury as he went. He could hear the excited bellow of Ox and pretty sure he could feel the tremors from Rhino's hammer. Croc arrived a little after Shifu and they all stood back to back as they fought.

"What are you doing here?" Ox asked.

"We can take care of ourselves," Rhino added. Shifu leapt high to counter a leopard diving for them and grabbed its tail, pummeling its back with his feet and then landing to sweep its legs and send its body flying into the army. He looked quickly at Rhino ad Ox. Ox had numerous slash marks on him, but he did not seem to be injured otherwise. Rhino meant it when he said he was doing well and it took Shifu a while to notice a lump on the back of his head and the fact that he was looking dizzier and slower every moment.

"Yes, but for how long? We must find Master Oogway and help him fight Junfa," Shifu insisted, Rhino have a grunt and he assumed it was a 'fine….' Dislocating several monkey's knees in a rapid twist and jabbing motion, Shifu suddenly thought of something, but Croc asked first.

"So…do you know where they are?"

"No and I don't know how we can find them. We'd better stay here," Ox retorted, smashing his hoofs into the faces of his enemies, and headbutting another ox.

"How did you find us?" Rhino asked, whipping his hammer in a long arc, causing Croc, Ox, and Shifu to duck.

"Shifu could hear you," Croc replied. Surprised, Shifu stared at him and then began to turn his ears this way and that. His large ears turned out to be very good for hearing better than most people, and so, he listened for Master Oogway. But Master Oogway didn't talk very loud and he had no idea what Junfa sounded like. Then he froze. But he did hear that. The sound of huge thundering pawsteps came closer and Shifu whipped around, knowing what he would see.

A huge red wolf was pelting through the warriors, bleeding from several smaller cuts along its legs as it ran. Shoving them aside like they were nothing, he ran over to the Furious Five and stopped.

"Looks like you need help," he grinned a very wolfish grin and Shifu glared at him, stopping an alligator from hacking at his brother with a sword, by swiveling and kicking the blade, causing it to shatter.

"No, we don't," Shifu began to growl, but Rhino interrupted.

"Yeah, can you see where Master Oogway and Junfa are?"

"He's not supposed to be here. Master Oogway will be angry at him," Shifu warned, but he had to admit that was a good idea. His brother, in wolf form, was taller than all of them.

"I think so. To your left, quite a ways," Wolf's eyes opened wide as he stared at the fight, and then began bounding rapidly over the warriors.

"Follow him," Shifu sighed, leaping up in a front flip and running quickly over the heads of the fighters. Up higher, he could see Master Oogway…getting beaten.

The huge gorilla clearly knew many kung fu secrets and though he wasn't originally very good at fighting, the moves he used were mainly chi-enforced and he was winning.

"Furious Five, attack!" Wolf yowled. Forgetting his brother would probably be in the worst trouble of his life, Shifu darted into action with his friends, as one, as they were trained. Wolf would leap at his opponent, ready to dodge out of the way, but being a huge and fierce distraction. While the opponent was distracted, Shifu would dart around his legs and trip him. Rhino would give him a mighty blow with his hammer while Ox would bounce the flying opponent back with his belly, and Croc would finish with a nerve attack if the opponent wasn't already knocked out or too injured to continue fighting. Junfa met Wolf head on with the Chao Wa Punch Kick, paralyzing Wolf. Shifu saw this and tried to trip up the gorilla anyway by tripping him instead of as expected with his feet, ducking and popping his kneecap with one arm. Instead, Junfa grabbed him by the tail and flung him hard into a tree. Shifu yelped his head and his wounded shoulder hit the tree first and he fell to the ground. Dazed, he scrabbled to his feet and stood shakily as the huge gorilla had time and enough balance to lean back into a flip and use his feet to grab the Cloud Hammer with his feet and throw it out of Rhino's range. Ox and Rhino both rushed him and whirling, he did the Fluttering Finger Mindslip on both of them and while they were confused and dazed by this trick, he sent them both flying with a couple heavy punches. Croc aimed a nerve attack as was planned, but Junfa had the knowledge of the kung fu secrets of the masters and leaped high to avoid the rapid-fire jabs and did his own right in the back of Croc's skull, making him fall.

"Stop, your fight is with me," Master Oogway coldly commanded, "I am the grand master of the Jade Palace." Shifu stared at him. How could the old tortoise defeat Junfa by himself when he had beaten our best move in a matter of moments. Rushing over to Wolf and Croc, the only ones he could probably wake, Shifu reversed the nerve attack and did similar movements to remove the effects of the Chao Wa Punch Kick.

"With the masters' secrets of kung fu, I am invincible," Junfa roared, charging Master Oogway, but Shifu got an idea from this. They would just have to use skills not of kung fu.

"Wolf, See No Evil!" Shifu shouted. His brother had trained with him before becoming students of Master Oogway and had named their own made-up moves. While the old tortoise defended himself from Junfa's attacks, Wolf raced circles around Junfa, creating a huge dust cloud very similar to a sandstorm.

"Shifu, Blue Moon!" Wolf barked back. Pinpointing Junfa's stumbling location with his hearing, Shifu launched himself in the air and came down with a twirl and huge chi-enforced kick. With a roar of pain, Junfa skidded to the edge of the water.

Wiping blood from his mouth, the gorilla grinned and a strange red power began to eminate from him. Wolf immediately dove for the gorilla.

"Wolf, stop!" Master Oogway yelled, surprising Shifu, but before he could think to stop his brother, the wolf's paws touched the surface of the water. All the red chi surrounding Junfa shot into Wolf and his body gave one big spasm before slumping into the water with a splash. Slowly, the body turned back to his brother's usual form and Shifu stared in dismay. He willed him to get up. Then, he glared at Junfa. The gorilla had hurt his brother, but he needed him out of the water so Junfa could not attack him the same way. "The Lightning Ocean chi attack…" Master Oogway sighed. His eyes were hard now, rather than the soft mossy pools they were normally. "You have killed one of my students. You deserve this."

"What do you mean old man?" the gorilla snorted. In one fluid, graceful moment, Master Oogway seemed to absorbed red chi from the gorilla, who stared in shock with black eyes. Shifu stepped back. What was this? Finally, Master Oogway dropped and red chi began to leak out of him.

"Master?" Croc hurried to him, and Shifu quietly pulled his brother out of the lake. He would be fine with a day's rest.

"It's alright. I have removed Junfa's kung fu skills. They absorbed into me and the power would have been too much and killed me, but I expelled it. Only I know how to do this and he was a threat that needed to be stopped," Master Shifu sighed, standing.

"Wow," Croc stared, then turned to Shifu, "I guess we go home now."

"We will rest somewhere and wait for Ox and Rhino to wake up," Master Oogway said.

"What about Wolf?" Shifu asked, feeling confused. His brother would wake up eventually…

"No, little one. Junfa is without honor and the Lightning Ocean attack was meant to kill many. He would not have survived being only him in the water. Without more bodies to dispense the power and being a bigger target, he was doomed," the tortoise gently said, but Shifu shook his head helplessly. That couldn't be right. His brother…was his brother…his best friend, his mentor, his father. He couldn't die and leave him. But as he felt the limp red panda's scarred wrist, he knew that his brother was gone.

"We will bury him here before we leave," Master Oogway gently told him.

"Not at home?" Shifu hoarsely asked. He at least wanted to be close to him.

"No, we can't bring him all the way home. He never should have come," Master Oogway replied sadly.

"He was only trying to help," Croc defended him.

"His help was not needed," Master Oogway shook his head.

"Find a place to stay and send Croc back to tell me where. I will bury my brother. That's the least I can do for him," Shifu sadly told them.

"But you're hurt," Croc protested, but stopped when Shifu turned his hopeless gaze at him.

"Losing my brother hurts far worse. Believe me," the red panda sighed.

They ended up indeed leaving him to bury his brother, but he did not speak his words of grief and good-bye, lest their worth be lessened by being spoken aloud.

The loss of Wolf was hard for everyone: the Furious Five-students who had trained with him as a friend and loyal fighter, Master Oogway-who had just lost one of his close pupils, and Shifu-who still couldn't believe that his brother was dead. What ordinary thing could kill a werewolf? Alone by the edge of the water, Shifu watched the villagers disperse, elated that Junfa was no longer there and Shifu knew Wolf would have given his life for anyone else's. Junfa was being led away by Master Oogway and the rest of his students trailed after him, Rhino pausing and giving the red panda a sympathetic glance.

As he said, Shifu buried his brother alone. The fight had left him and his body urged him to rest, but he couldn't. Standing by the water's edge, he knew he had in a sense, lost the last of his family. For the first time in years, Shifu let anger ripple through him, at himself for not protecting his brother well enough, at Wolf for leaving him, and at the world for taking him. Shifting into a wolf, he let out a great howl. It started as a blissfully happy recounting of his family when it had been together and projected images through the song of him, younger, cooking with his mother, reading with his father, talking to Yingtao, and sparring with his brother. The sweet symphony of lilting notes and clear love wavered in the air. But as quickly as the joy had sprang, he let it slowly fade through the passage of time and change, his images of his mother: frightened of what her sons had become, his father: furious that his children were monsters and could not be brave enough to tell him, his best friend: feeling deserted before she died, and his brother: hastening towards his death. Then with a sudden burst of anger, he alarmed many of the citizens out of their celebrating by a howl of pure rage and anger climbing through the skies before suddenly stopping in a heart-wrenchingly unwolf-like sob.

Moments passed before he started in surprise. He was still alone, but something eerie made the fur at the nape of his neck rise.

A beautiful song was beginning at least a few miles away, his werewolf ears told him. It seemed hauntingly familiar, showing all the good times he had had with his family before. But this time…they continued, not as memories but projected images. His mother, still comforting her sons, but afraid not of them, but for them. They would be leaving to a strange new place and though she shied away from them, she was frightened that they did not want her to be their mother anymore. Then he saw his father, adamantly protective of his only sons, but when they showed they could definitely take care of themselves, ashamed of himself and furious for it. He saw Yingtao and knew it never would have worked out between them, for though they had been best of friends, he had not told her his ultimate secret and yet, she seemed to accept that they should move on. His heart felt at peace. Lastly, his brother, anxious at his own parents' rejection, resorting to secretly cutting and finally taking his anger out on Yingtao. He had felt he couldn't take his pain out any other way, loving his friends and brother too much to do so. When he had destroyed Shifu's friend, he had been horrified and wanted to make it up by this fight. Even then, he was trying to protect those he loved. Then, the song spoke of a secret love, that someone had been watching him ever since she had first seen him. She, being a werewolf too, knew what he was, and loved him all the same. This was the first time she was contacting him and despite her feelings, it would be the last. She was in trouble herself, but not from warfare. She was sick. The happy notes never wavered, comforting him and seeking comfort at the same time.

The whole village was silent and for the first time, Shifu noticed that Croc, Ox, Rhino, and Master Oogway were staring at him, but he didn't care. As he voice faded, the happiness brighter as her voice grew dimmer, Shifu howled again.

Their duet spiraled higher and higher into the sky, this time of wordless and infinite understanding, Shifu's low crooning tone oppositely matching her high sweet song. And as it grew louder, Shifu saw that the crowd was parting and another wolf was coming closer. She was as beautiful as her temperament and her voice. A light silver she-wolf with back ripples, she stopped her running, voices never wavering, and they stepped closer until they were almost touching.

'Who are you?' Shifu asked in his head wonderingly.

'I am Liumao. Do you remember me?' she replied. At his hesitant pause, she added, 'You and the others saved me from being kidnapped and forced to be a concubine.'

And he did remember. She was and is a female snow leopard with amber eyes, that glowed purple at times of heightened emotion. They had come to her rescue at her family's desparate pleas and saved her. Shifu had fought with a skill that she had watched with admiring eyes, and he had smelled that she was a werewolf, but only recently. She had not changed yet. When she bowed in graditude and purred a thanks, he had bowed back and she was pleased and embarrassed. She had not expected the warrior who had saved her life to show her such respect. She had been greatly sorry when he had left, and after she had found she was a werewolf, she had sought him out. When she found him, she knew at once that he was like her, but had seen Yingtao and was unwilling to disturb their happiness. Now, she had come to see him and he stare at her. Shifu certainly would not forget his best friend and first love, but he knew she had refused him and they could move on. Just this once, he would spend a night with this female werewolf. He was so lonely.

Together, silent for so long in everyone else's eyes, they finally gracefully turned as one and padded out through the water, wading to a small island in the cool water.


	5. Past:Destiny

Nearly a moon had passed since that night and Shifu sat on a rock beneath the Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom, feeling lonelier than ever. Despite his attempts to help his friends with their problems, he was sinking beneath his own and soon became withdrawn enough that they some of them didn't even bother trying to talk to him. They were beginning to take on more duties in training and other responsibilities as nearly masters, but Shifu felt distant from the rest of the world, even though he felt everything. In a sense, he felt paralyzed, but open to all the anguish and pain of the he tried to make himself happier, he just couldn't. Master Oogway had decided to make them masters that day, but he barely noticed. He was excelling in kung fu, and taking has anger out in the new battles he and The Furiour Four had come to face, protecting the Valley of Peace and especially the Jade Palace, but even Master Oogway and the prospect of being a kung fu master was not appealing to him. He thought about going to see his parents, but the time he had spent with Liumao had seemed to show him that his wishing to resolve things with his parents were just fanciful and the dead would remain dead.

Thinking of the dead, Shifu shuddered in the cold afternoon air and stood up. The dead continued to haunt him, especially as he slept. Ying Tao and Wolf never seemed to speak or at least, not that he could remember, in his dreams, but he always felt that they were upset. Something was wrong, or maybe he was doing something wrong. It was time for them to be declared masters of kung fu, and Shifu wished more than ever that Wolf was here for this, and yet despite all the thoughts whirling is head, he was not going to be late for one of the most important days of his life.

"Citizens of the Valley of Peace, I, Master Oogway, commend to you the Furious Five. Let the Ceremony of the Masters begin," Master Oogway announced, but the red panda had flinched at the word five. No, they weren't five any more. They were four. As the ceremony wore on, Shifu watched as his friends demonstrated their skills for the excited citizens. Having attained a rather good pretending face of being only vaguely interested in whatever he saw, Shifu watched on. He was glad that his friends were happy, and tried to make himself feel happy too, at least for their sake. But the grimness of things just seemed to blot everything else out in black ink. Years earlier, Master Oogway had began teaching them more separately although they did often do many fights together. They had went over the scrolls of kung fu for their particular animal and now, they were demonstrating what they knew to everyone, to show that they were worthy of being masters and departing their own ways.

Master Oogway had called the other masters to the Valley of Peace to witness the Furious Four becoming masters and one of them, a slim deer stepped forward. He was accompanied by three others, as the rest of us, except Wolf, would be given a chance to prove himself. For Ox's tactic skills, this would be ideal.

"I present to you, Storming Ox," Master Oogway said and Ox and the antelope were suddenly a blur of motion. The masters had been ordered not to take it easy on us, though of course that did not mean they were to go beyond their moral code and unnecessarily injure or kill their opponent. Ox whirled his horns and the antelope was fast, but Ox was faster. With his tactical advantages, he flicked a horn and the deer's leg gave way to a nerve attack. Shifu flicked an ear in surprise. The nerve attack was not an overly powerful move, but mighty nonetheless. As the deer stumbled, Ox flitted around him and got the deer's arm. Half paralyzed, he was still a worthy opponent though, dodging this way and that, almost catching in a blow with his horns, only to be stopped by Ox's horns himself. In that moment, Ox lunged forward and slammed the master away with his belly. He was done.

After Ox undid Master Deer's struck nerves and they bowed to each other, it was Croc's turn. The villagers had cheered for Ox and now watched eagerly for their next source of entertainment.

"Croc," the tortoise added and Master Sheep faced him. They were good opponents, being as they were both nimble and quick, while Ox and the deer had been strong and clever. Croc moved around master Sheep's nimble parrying movements and before Master Sheep had finished testing his skills, Croc lunged forward. The sheep skittered back, but he had not taken into account, Croc's tail. He tripped over it, but swiveled on one foot to catch his balance ad lunge forward in return on the other foot. Croc was ready for that though and demonstrated a Star Drop, using his tail to hurl himself and spin like a throwing star to smash into Master Sheep and carry him off his feet. The sheep spun to a dizzying halt a few yards away and they both bowed.

Shifu waited as his friends demonstrated their skills and felt a fury grow inside him that Wolf, no, his brother Huohai, couldn't be with them. He was barely thinking of what he would do for his assessment, and yet he couldn't think past it.

"Thundering Rhino," Master Oogway added and Master Rabbit stepped forward. For a moment Shifu thought it was a joke, but he knew his master rarely joked. The rabbit was small, but as he very well knew, size did not make the character nor the kung fu skill. This rabbit would be a match for Rhino. The rabbit made the first move, leaping high into the air and coming down with an alarming speed. Rhino took a step back and flipped over the rabbit a moment before his foot came crashing down hard. While Ox was strong and quick, and Croc was quick and smart, Rhino was strong and smart. Knowing it was useless for their different sizes to be parrying, the rhino was putting great amounts of energy into his blows until even Master Rabbit looked tired. As rabbit stumbled, Rhino quickly performed the Rising Ground technique, using his horn to carve out the floor the rabbit was standing on and fling it into the air. When Master Rabbit came back down, he was laying stunned, the rock exactly back in the place it had been.

Bowing to each other, they backed off and the crowd cheered. Shifu was aware that he had not been practicing quite as much with Master Oogway, but he was sure what he was going to do.

"And Shifu," the his master finished and Shifu saw a dhole stepping out of the crowd and he felt a momentary flicker of amazement though he did not show it. Master Dhole was a dhole wolf and just as he was, clever, strong, and fast. He was a legendary master, but Shifu was going to win this. For his brother, his companions, his master, his country, and he realized for the first time, for himself. He would not be proven unable to be a master. That was his purpose. Though it was wiser to size up your enemy first, Shifu started out with the Icicle Storm attack. Racing so quickly that he could only be seen in a series of bright blue flashes, Shifu followed the wolf's movements as he tried to dodge. Finally, one of his chi explosions his Master Dhole and the wolf tumbled over. But he rolled quickly to his feet and they began parrying. Blocking the swift moves, Shifu whirled, leaped, and hit the ground, sending a huge explosion of blue chi radiating across the tiles. The other masters fled, but Master Dhole was not quick enough and was sent rolling again. Finally, the wolf charged at Shifu, somewhat dazed, but the smaller red panda simply ducked and then shot a leg straight up to kick the wolf's chin, snapping his head back, and letting him roll in the dust in a quiet heap. The citizens were cheering, but they looked…afraid. He had proven his strength, tactfulness, and speed, as well as showing his extremely powerful chi attacks. Maybe this hadn't been a good idea. But Master Dhole got up, they bowed, and Shifu went to stand with the others. At least, he realized, he was no longer unstable enough to allow the wolf part of him to take over. That would definitely have frightened the valley.

"We all grieve for Red Wolf, may he finally be at peace," Master Ooway solemnly said after the cheering died away, "Furious Five, is it your wish to devote yourselves entirely to the duties of kung fu?"

"Yes, Master," Croc bowed and Shifu realized that although Croc did not have biological family, he was bound by oath to disregard our ties as family. We would always be friends, but we must separate to different provinces when we were masters. He had been with his friends and Master Oogway so long that it was a shame to have to leave those he had left to care about.

"Yes, Master," Ox added his assent grimly. With a drunk and abusive father, Ox no longer had ties to anyone and although he was rather cocky amongst friends, he was shy on the inside. The separation would be hard for Ox too. T would be hard for all of them and although Master Ooway wanted them to devote their lives entirely to kung fu, they only had each other to lose. Shifu couldn't imagine losing Master Oogway. He was a kind old tortoise and although he had many students over the past and had lived over 900 years, Shifu knew Master Oogway cared for everyone, especially his students.

"Yes, Master," Rhino agreed too. He was a little hesitant, and looked sadly at his family who had come out of guilt to see him become a master. Shifu was glad he had retained such a strong bond with his own broher, because it looked as if Rhino's brother was both jealous and disgusted. He couldn't help glancing at Rhino sadly when Rhino's parents gave Rhino's brother a sympathetic pat, as if to say they were sorry that their favorite son was not up there.

Shifu looked nonchalantly at his parents, and saw they were staring at him too. His mother still looked fearful of him, but also saddened by the loss of Wolf. Despite Wolf's anger issues, he had been a good son to them. Shifu's father looked angry, but Shifu could not detect if he was angry at himself or him. He remembered what the beautiful she-wolf, Liumao had howled to him and how they had shared that sorrowful night together. He knew what he had to do. He had to let go. Of everything.

"Yes, Master," Shifu curtly nodded to Master Oogway. Kung fu was all he had. His friends around him had died or would come to leave him. He could only depend on himself and maybe things were better that way.

"Then, by hierarchy as the Grand Master of the Jade Palace, I hereby declare that The Furious Five are now Masters. I present to you, Master Croc, Master Thundering Rhino, Master Storming Ox, and Master Shifu." As he named all of them, Master Oogway began doing intricate moves, waving with his ever-present peach staff, and a mist of green energy or chi slowly surrounded them. Shifu realized he was more aware of the universe, that his senses seemed heightened and he could feel the chi of those surrounding him. The others were staring at each other in wonder, as this was the Sacred Naming of the Masters ritual. As the glowing faded, they bowed in unision to their master. They had completed their student training, but it was not the end of their path.

After a day of friendly training with his friends for the last time, it was nightfall and Shifu was glad they would sleep the last night in the Jade Palace before they departed to their provinces. Shifu was not sure where he would be sent to, but he did know that he did not want to return to his hometown. The emotions behind his parents' eyes would prove too much for him.

Curling into a ball, Shifu rested on his bed and slowly drifted off to sleep.

_Dreaming, Shifu stared into the dark. Everything was so dark, he began to see a light, which got closer and closer. No, it was not a light. It was someone. Without warning, the figure bounded what seemed like many feet in huge leaps and with a load roar, leapt at Shifu. It looked like a cat, but much bigger than any normal cat should be. Darker spots speckled its pelt like shadows and the glowing eyes unnerved him as he quickly paced backwards. Snarling with fury, it lashed several slashing blows. Dimly, Shifu was aware that he felt no pain, only fear and a desparate heartache. He somehow cared for this creature that was aiming to harm him, and he staggered back until he fell into the darkness and awoke with a jolt._

What was that? Shifu stiffly uncurled himself and heard a loud knocking come from the outer doors. Now what? Getting up and fetching a lantern, he reached the doors first, having already been awake. Opening them, he stared out and saw nothing, but then looked down and there was a small kitten wrapped in a purple blanket. Why would someone leave their baby out here? Shifu carefully picked the bundle up and carried it inside.

"What is this?' Master Oogway stared at the small cat that Shifu held.

"Shifu…you told me that werewolf you met was a snow leopard in truth, right?" Croc breathed, piecing something together. No! They hadn't done anything like that…they had spent the night together, but not in that way.

He remembered that night so clearly. They had talked silently in the werewolf way of sharing thoughts and had peacefully slept side by side until the morning. The comfort of one who had been like him had lulled him to sleep along with her soft voice in his head. When he awoke, she had been gone. She had brought herself to meet him for the first time, but the last, for if he was to continue on his path, which he had, he could not be with her. The unasked question of whether or not the red panda was the cub's father remained unanswered and Shifu paused in that silence. He wanted to continue life at the Jade Palace, to learn more kung fu, and perhaps be a father to this child. It was not his child, but maybe it was best for the others to assume he was. Perhaps he could come to love something truly. If he stayed, the cub would stay with him. The bond between a father and a son was strong and he doubted Master Oogway would sever it. After all, this mystery child would have no one if they did not adopt it.

"Master Oogway, I ask your permission to remain at the Jade Palace," Shifu respectfully bowed to him, and he could see that the wise old tortoise understood and felt sorry for lying to him. Well, he wasn't exactly lying, but he was deceiving them, and yet he couldn't help feeling a surge of protection for this lone cub. Slowly, his master nodded his assent.

Though Shifu was allowed to remain at the Jade Palace, the first ever master to remain with Master Oogway, the rest of the Furious Five were dispersed. Master Ox, Master Croc, and Master Rhino, were permitted at least to stay together- forming the newest members of the Kung Fu Council in Gongmen City. Shifu was to train the new cub and the following generation of Furious Five. The little cub was named Tai from Rhino and Lung, derived from Long, seeing as the snow leopard was already showing signs of promising great strength. Even at a young age, the snow leopard seemed to have a gift for kung fu and loved to learn from Shifu. Being in his mid-twenties, Shifu and the only master other than Master Oogway at the Jade Palace, he had plenty of time to train his adoptive child and play with him as well. The little cat loved to run and play almost as much as he loved kung fu. When the boy was four, he saw his first autumn that he would remember.

"Dad, look at me!" Tai Lung bounced around, leaping head over heels as he raced after the falling brightly-colored leaves.

"Quick, enemy on your right!" Shifu played back, watching as the snow leopard instantly dropped into a hunting crouch and stalked a leaf a couple dozen feet away, before giving a tremendous pounce and landing on the leaf.

"Where'd it go? Did I get 'im?" Tai Lung asked in a puzzled voice and Shifu watched his confused face, chuckling.

Lifting a foot to spot the leaf, Tai Lung glanced at Shifu, flicked his gaze away at the leaves, and then crossed the distance in a couple bounds, flying in an arcing leap toward the red panda.

Surprised, Shifu startled and leapt high up, backflipping a couple times before landing in the branches.

Shifu had practiced with the cub, showing him simpler moves and the training dummy, but the cub was excelling fast and startled out of his thoughts, Shifu shook his ruffled fur, sitting on the ground.

Tai Lung had leapt into the tree while Shifu was distracted and did a backflip, accidently knocking him out of the tree. The snow leopard had a huge amount of chi as did Shifu, and combined with his natural skills and Shifu and Master Oogway's training, the snow leopard was strong, fast, and clever at a very young age. Chasing the cat around the tree with a mocking growl, Shisu wished these days would never end.

As the years with his son passed, Master Oogway had a sign in his dreams and went off in search of the Furious Five. It was a long journey and when the tortoise came back, he returned with a monkey, a bird, a snake, and a bug. They had all showed excellent skill and learning capabilities. They were a little old for students, but they were accepted. Where was the fifth though? And then, he knew. Leaving Tai Lung to his practicing of a complex attack move involving spinning and rapid high-energy punches, Shifu went to find Master Oogway. The new students were training with the old tortoise, seeing as they were not old enough or skilled enough yet to practice with Tai Lung.

"Master, may I speak with you?" Shifu bowed to Master Oogway and then realized as the children were staring at him that they had never met him and probably since they had been far away, never heard of him either.

"Who are you?" the bug asked?

"Is he the fifth student?" the monkey asked and Shifu bristled, about to retort that he was not a child, but a snake had slithered up to him.

"Welcome to the Jade Palace," the snake started.

"Erm…" the somewhat more mature bird was looking at him doubtfully.

"This is Master Oogway. We are Viper, Crane, Monkey and Mantis. Master Shifu is supposed to be meeting us later and training us," Viper continued and Shifu flicked his ear as he heard his master's low chuckling.

"I am Master Shifu," he growled.

"Nice," Mantis laughed, and Shifu glared as he realized they weren't taking him seriously. They all laughed and Shifu rolled his eyes. Kids. Darting forwards, Shifu leapt forward and ducked under Crane's wing, whirling too quickly for even the bird's instincts and sending him flying with a controlled kick. He didn't want to hurt anyone, just prove a lesson. Ducking Viper's sudden spring, he whirled her around his arm and slammed her to the ground to expel her breath, before releasing her and doing a leaping sideways flip to avoid Monkey's leg set out to trip him. Blocking Mantis, he used the side of his hand to buckle Monkey's leg behind the knee and send him sprawling with a punch to the sternum. Mantis flitted all around him, trying to get past the red panda's defense, but Shifu moved slightly, dodging him and finally leaping into the air. He was lucky that he trained to keep hold of his tail sometimes during battle when needed because Mantis aimed to tug it and off balance him. Shifu simply cupped his hands over the bug and drove him to the ground. Standing apart from his new students, who were already on their feet, Shifu growled.

"The first thing you learn to train here is never underestimate your opponent," Shifu glared at them and they nodded respectfully.

"Shifu, what is it you wanted to tell me?" Master Oogway asked, with a slight frown. He did not approve of violent methods, but I stared back at him. He should know by now I was in control of my actions and I had seen far too much to allow more people to become close to me.

"I believe I know who the fifth member of the Furious Five is. It is just a matter of finding him," the red panda stated simply. He was aware of the immense power of chi that seemed to eminate from The Furious Five, and variety of overwhelming amounts from others who were special in their own way. Master Oogway had immediately drawn his attention after the ceremony of the masters and eventually, so had Tai Lung, though most of his power came from instinct and training.

"Or her," Viper added and Monkey snickered.

"Or her," Shifu agreed, though he was doubtful. There were many female warriors in kung fu, ones he had even come to know well, but there was a darkness that seemed to be promised in the unfound member's chi.

"Very well. Find this one and return. I will train your students while you are away," Master Oogway commanded.

Away from the Jade Palace, Shifu closed his eyes for a moment and recalling the power he had felt in the Furious Five, left to begin his search. He traveled for days, even visiting Gongmen City once to bring news to his friends and stay a night. None of the villages he passed had the right aura that surrounded places encompassed by the protection of a kung fu warrior. All kung fu warriors, whether strong or weak, had chi. Everyone did, but certain people stood up. To think of it how he felt it, he compared it to leaping through the trees and sensing every leaf, different in its own way, but with varying shades of color. The one with the brightest color often caught your eye. This was much the same way as how Shifu saw the world of chi, although he focused more on other aspects than that, such as the five senses. This was probably closer to a sixth.

Eventually, he found what he was looking for. One of the larger villages, further in the circle he had traversed, to the west, the village of Bao Gu. With the trail clearer, Shifu followed the waves of lapping power and arrived at the orphanage. At first he was surprised, but the chi coming from the home was stronger than the rest of the Fuirous Five. With power, came fear from the weak.

Walking in, Shifu nearly ran into a sheep who raced around the corner. Yelping, it skittered back, and promptly tripped over its own feet.

"Master Shifu?" he yelped. Shifu nodded. Being the only continuous student of Master Oogway.

"I have come for…business reasons," Shifu walked down the corridors, looking for a room with children in it that the power emanated from. Finally, stopping at the end of the hallway, Shifu felt confused. Where was the child? Then, he noticed the sheep practically shaking in his skin.

"Sir?" he asked.

"This is…her room," the sheep stuttered fearfully.

"Who's?" Shifu wondered.

"Tigress," the sheep replied. "No one will come here to adopt a child because they're afraid of her! She's a monster! A monster!"


	6. Past:Cat's Eyes

Shifu glanced sadly at the door to the little tiger's room and sighed. He had calmly told the sheep in charge to leave him alone with the girl for a while. Maybe he could show them that she was not a monster. He knew how it felt to be feared for your power, especially by those who did not have such power too. The red panda wasn't sure how he could get remove Tigress's strength, but he could show her how to channel it instead. The villagers must be scared out of their minds, but Shifu wasn't even sure if she had done anything wrong. The sheep just had continued to babble incoherently until his icy blue stare made the sheep realize that Shifu did not suffer fools gladly.

Entering Tigress's room, Shifu greeted the young tiger. "Tigress, I am Shifu. I am-"

"Afraid?" she snarled with a look that I recognized from my brother. He was used to pain, and so expected it. There were few people he had made friends with, but the red panda guessed Tigress would make friends if she could.

Closing the door, Shifu replied calmly, "No."

"Well you should be. I am Tigress. Tigress the monster!" she hissed and Shifu felt a slight chill of anger. He and his brother had been feared, maybe for the better, but this little tiger should not be feared. She was just a little girl and Shifu had seen many felines with great strength who had become worthy kung fu masters. Other than he and his brother, he had never heard of other werewolves, let alone ones becoming heroes. "The monster no one wants," she whimpered sadly and turned away from me, slumping into a sitting position as she seemed to realize she was alone.

"You are not a monster. You are a little girl," Shifu growled. She gave a little gasp of surprise and Shifu couldn't help wondering what was her history, why she was so feared and where her parents were. He felt sure that she was to be one of the Furious Five, but he could also see that she wanted to have a family. If that was what she wanted, he would help her. He had helped so many people before along with the rest of the previous Furious Five-Wolf, Croc, Rhino, and Ox. Whirling a few dominoes out of his sleeve, he asked her, "Let us play?" They were old toys, part of a game that he and his brother used to play when they weren't training. She gazed at them with wonder and he could guess that she had never had toys of her own to play with since she could remember. Her chi was very strong, and coupled with her strength, he was prepared as she plucked up one of the tiles and it suddenly snapped. Quickly reaching up on one foot, Shifu caught the flying broken piece and held it for a moment. "You must learn to control your strength."

Then she bitterly sighed. "Why must I? I don't try to be so dangerous, but it is just part of me. Why do other people judge me?" she mewed.

"With control, you don't have to be dangerous. You can use your strength to help people," Shifu told her. If she was to become one of the Furious Five, she would go through vigorous training and eventually become a great warrior.

"I don't want to help people. What have they ever done for me?" TTigress hissed, "Why are you here?"

"I believe you are to be one of the members of the Furious Five," Shifu replied a little reluctantly. He was not sure if she would break under the pressure or be pleased. Judging by how unwilling to change, it didn't seem she would enjoy the news.

"No, I don't want to learn to fight kung fu! I just want to be accepted. I just want a family," she growled stubbornly. Shifu felt anger at her words and how careless she seemed. The world would not change for her. Kung fu was not just for offense, but also for defense and to create a peace of mind and allow the flow of chi. Besides, a family was not all it turned out to seem. His brother had killed and was killed. His parents had dismissed him for his difference. Ying Tao had died because of him.

"It is your destiny," Shifu growled, "you must if you wish to be at peace."

"So! I'll bet you never questioned your destiny!" she snarled and Shifu growled at her careless words. He would show her what it was like to be truly feared. He should have know it would not be as easy as it looked to convince the little tiger of her worth.

For the first time in years, Shifu shifted. The experience was welcoming though in a way it had not been before. This was to comfort, not to induce fear. Standing at full height, Shifu nearly reached the top of her room. His white fur shone in the darkness and she stared up at him in awe, but not fear. "This was my destiny. I did not ask for it. I did not want it, but here I am. And everyone I loved is gone. Like you, I have never been truly accepted, but in those people I have saved, I have changed their lives," Shifu rumbled. He still had his friends, his master, Tai Lung, but the curse that seemed to fallow him, of losing so much, might claim them yet. The little tiger sat and stared up at him, finally seeming to realize what he was trying to show her.

"Alright. I will try kung fu, so I know what I am fighting for," she mewed resolvedly.

"Very well," Shifu nodded. He had done it. The Furious Five was complete once more. But then…he felt confusion as a thought came to him for the first time. If the Furious Five was complete, what was Tai Lung's destiny?

He started out Tigress's training by teaching her grace and gentleness. Her power was excellent, but if she wanted to find a family first, she had to learn to hide her aggressiveness and strength.

"This game requires discipline, precision, a still hand, and a steady heart," Shifu told the young tiger alone in an empty room with the summer breeze flowing in. The game was that they had to move their arms and core to the wind, being gentle or fierce, always ready to change course along with it. Suddenly, she lost concentration and sent her paws crashing through the wooden wall. An assortment of facility and orphans who were listening in on our training session immediately ran, screaming from the other side of the wall.

"Aww," she sighed.

"Focus," the red panda advised her. After she got used to that game, he decided to teach her a simple task, not really a game, but it would prepare her for how she wanted to demonstrate her gentleness to the world. She had wanted to make something, something that would show how her paws cold be delicate and soft, instead of strong and armed with sharp claws. The dominoes would do, so they might as well get started training with them.

With a flick of his wrist, Shifu sent the dominoes flying into the air, and with a surprisingly light and quick flip to the side, caught all of them intact. This would be the first step to attaining her goal, as it was by no means an easy feat for a little girl. She would need to learn control of her muscles, using hard power to propel herself into the air, speed to catch the dominoes before landing, and change the strength to gentility when she had to catch them. Opening his hand, Shifu showed Tigress the five dominoes, stacked on top of each other and turned every which way. That was just a bit of amusement for her. He did not expect her to learn that much control and precision yet. She let out a small gasp of excitement and he threw them up high for her too. Her leap was strong and arm reflexes quick, but when she landed, her thrill changed to disappointment in a heartbeat. All of them were shattered. Hurling them at the doorframe, she let out a snarl of anger, but the red panda had guessed that she would be hot-tempered at first.

"Again," he calmly said. Discipline would be the key to her success.

The sheep who owned the orphanage gave Shifu a room and he stayed the night. Tai Lung would probably be missing him and his students would be training with Master Oogway, but the red panda knew that Tigress needed him. Even if she was destined to become a warrior of the Furious Five, she deserved a family. He would help her.

Each day, they practiced together, and every day she excelled, just like Tai Lung, growing stronger and faster, but also precise and gentle when it was called for. Finally, the little tiger was able to create beautiful images with many dominoes, placing them softly, swiftly, and accurately. Now, they had on thing yet to do before she could demonstrate her skills.

"Again," Shifu repeated after a few times that evening. Throughout the days, she had broke the dominoes less and less. This time, Shifu threw them and agains she caught them, but when she opened her paw, all five of them were perfect. "It is time," he told her and she beamed proudly at him. This was her moment.

In the center courtyard of the orphanage, Tigress began. Showing her balance in leaning down on one leg to place the dominoes, precision in setting them, softness in doing so without disturbing any, and speed through doing the whole process quickly, Tigress created her ultimate design. She had made the symbol of a yin-yang. Giving her a nod, Shifu watched as she gently tapped a dominoe and the yin-yang design fell into place, shimmering gold. The children who had watched in fear, slowly turned to awe, but the grownups were still afraid. The did not see the beauty and grace of what she had done. They only saw deadly precision, speed, and the mask over her strength. Weary, Shifu stayed a distance away. He was not sure what would happen when the adults came, but he wanted to be close to bring her to Jade Palace, but be far in case there would be an awkward parent moment as someone chose her. She did not seem to notice him anyways. Laughing and playing for the first time with the orphanage children, she looked up when the door opened and the bell rang.

Adults came as the sun set, ready to claim their adopted children. But nobody came for her. With a forlorn and dismayed expression, she stared out the door at the retreating families.

"Come dear, there's always next time," the sheep led her away. He tried to boost the little tiger's confidence, but she turned away and eventually, the sheep left her alone. Wandering over to a picnic table, Tigress placed a lone domino on the table and sighed, her head down. Shifu closed his eyes for a brief moment. It seemed that she was destined to walk the warrior's path without a family…but maybe not alone. Walking slowly up to her, the red panda placed a second domino down. With a gasp of happiness, she looked up.

"Shifu," she purred.

"Come, let us go home," he gruffly said, turning and walking towards the Jade Palace. It took her a moment for that to sink in and then, she followed, flipping off of the table and trotting after him. He gave her a small smile, and together, they walked toward the setting sun.

When they arrived, Tai Lung was the first to greet them of course, followed by Master Oogway and the rest of the Furious Five.

"Shifu, you're back!" he exclaimed and then stared at Tigress, "Wow, another kitten!" he beamed. Shifu could barely hold back a laugh as the children all greeted each other. It seemed they would all get alone perfectly.

"My name is Tigress," she shyly mewed, and Shifu knew how important it was to her that she became friend with the rest of the Furious Five. They would have a difficult time working together if they did not like each other. Master Oogway was standing, watching with approval, as they interacted, but when his gaze flicked back to Tai Lung, he seemed to see something.

"So, will they have to change Furious Five to Furious Six?" Tai Lung asked, looking giddily at Shifu. He froze. He thought his son had known it was not possible to be more or less than the Furious Five. The Furious Five had been formed under Master Oogway and had protected the Valley of Peace and the rest of China for generations. He looked at the old tortoise, and he could see fearfor the first time in his master's eyes. Why would Master Oogway fear little Tai Lung?

"No, there has always been the Furious Five. But your destiny may be different," Shifu told the small snow leopard, only to see his glee turn to anger.

"How do you know she's the one then?" he growled, nodding towards Tigress. She gasped and Shifu growled dangerously. That was going too far. He should not question his father and master like that. Besides, he had angered Tigress and her yowl drowned out everything else.

"Say that to my claws!" Snarling, she leapt at Tai Lung. Shifu flashed panicked glance towards Master Oogway and Viper stared at him, but the tortoise shook his head, and Shifu watched. Tai Lung was bigger and older, knowing more advanced moves, but Tigress was small and strong.

Slashing her paws at Tai Lung's face, she rolled forwards as he leapt away and landed with a backswipe to send the snow leopard flying. Flipping quickly in the air, he landed on two paws and made an instant dash to her, enraged, and going for a headlock. He could easily choke her into submission and Shifu felt a helpnessness he had never felt as his two children battled with claws unsheathed. Ducking, she hit him hard in the stomach and sent him rolling away again. Before he could reach his paws, she leapt, landing hard on his back. Grabbing the scruff of his neck in her teeth, she slammed his head into the ground hard.

"Enough," Master Oogway said quietly, but firmly.

"Tigress, you should have known better than to start a fight with one who is not your enemy. Tai Lung, you do mot show such disrespect to one of the Furious Five," Shifu growled, beckoning Tai Lung, "Come with me." Tigress started to follow, but seeing the look in his eyes, she stopped. Shifu knew that Tai Lung was not the cat who was one of the Furious Five. His dream had to have meant something though. Perhaps he was meant for an even greater destiny. Taking the snow leopard to the Moon Pool, right beneath the stone dragon that held the Dragon Scroll, he stopped.

"I know it wasn't right to goad her on like that, but who am I if I am not one of the Furious Five? Am I just some other warrior?" Tai Lung sighed sadly.

"A true warrior values himself for who he is, not who he wants to be. Even a normal warrior can bring honor to himself and create his own destiny. However, look into the water. What do you see?" Shifu asked.

"You, me…oh," he looked up, "What is that?"

"That is the Dragon Scroll. Only the Dragon Warrior is allowed to read it. Legends say it has the power to hear a butterfly's wing beat, to see light in the deepest cave, to feel the universe in motion around you," Shifu told him, remembering what Master Oogway told him. He knew he was not the Dragon Warrior, but maybe Tai Lung was.

"Do you think that might be me?" his eyes opened wide in amazement. Shifu nodded in response. The young snow leopard was an avid learner at kung fu, and had excelled fighting instinct. Surely, his son could be the greatest warrior in all of China. "Don't worry dad, I'll make you proud of me," the snow leopard vowed, and surprised him with a look of intensity he had not seen in a child before. He felt a moment of unease at the little cat. But he stayed quiet.

Years passed with Tai Lung and the Furious Five and Shifu became more sure that Tai Lung was the Dragon Warrior. Of course, the others heard of it too and Tigress incessantly pushed towards beating Tai Lung. Through their battles and training, Shifu's students moved on to be true masters of kung fu. But Tai Lung wanted to be told if he was the Dragon Warrior or not. Performing to his utmost abilities, he defeated training equipment, demonstrated his chi attacks, and turned a confident gaze towards Master Oogway. The snow leopard had grown quite huge with his massive exercise and stood proudly, high above Shifu. He would be the Dragon Warrior. How could he be anything else?

"Master Oogway?" Shifu coaxed the tortoise. He was staring at Tai Lung with a look of great sorrow. Turning away, he shook his head. Shifu stared, his mind blank for once. His son was not to be the Dragon Warrior? He had trained years for this and he wasn't good enough? But this was Oogway. He didn't make mistakes like this. Tai Lung was not the Dragon Warrior. The snow leopard was staring after the retreating tortoise with a bewildered and broken-hearted face. He turned to Shifu, and the red panda tried to answer, but no words would come to him to comfort his son after his dreams were broken. Like Oogway, he turned away.

He had to think about this. He couldn't bear to tell his son to his face that all the snow leopard's hard work was for an undeterminable destiny. It certainly was not for nothing. Tai Lung was one of the greatest and noblest fighters in the land, but what was his destiny if he was not to be the Dragon Warrior or the Furious Five, was he another master like the rest of us? Grand Master Oogway was the Originator of Kung Fu. Shifu was known as one of the greatest teacher in all of China because he had learned so much from being the first student to stay with Master Oogway at the Jade Palace, and had passed the knowledge through to his students, The Furious Five. Master Flying Rhino, Master Storming Ox, and Master Croc were known for being students of Grand Master Oogway. Even though there had been many masters of kung fu and they were all honored, Shifu doubted that Tai Lung would accept being just another master. He himself could barely accept it, though he still loved his son just the same. He wanted his son to be something else though-special to other people as well as himself.

Quietly padding away from Tai Lung, Shifu found himself eventually arriving near the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom. Leaping up, he landed lightly on his toes on one of the middle branch. Contrary to its name, the peaches did not grant wisdom. They were very tasty though. Looking out into the darkening evening, Shifu wondered if he should talk to Tai Lung or let him have the time to cool off. The disappointment must have been especially hard for him. As he watched the sun set, he flicked up both his ears at the sound of fighting. What could be going on now? He had not seen the Furious Five at all that evening. They could not have gone into battle without his permission.

Standing up on the branch, he felt the wind carrying something new-he sensed something bad was to happen that day. Something very bad indeed. Could Master Oogway be fighting one of his many competitors or unruly students? Even though he was a very peaceful turtle, he did have many enemies. Doing a quick leap into the air, Shifu sailed down through past the mountain, feeling his eyes widen with the adrenaline from the wind in his fur. As he came closer to the valley, he gaped. Houses were on fire and villagers were laying injured in the streets. He had not seen that kind of damage since…well, ever. Even his worst enemies and ones that had severely injured him and the previous five, had not taken their rage out on villagers like this. They were not the cause of their fury. Most of the villagers knew he was a werewolf, but did not talk of him much because he was one to be feared. Well, they would have to see him now. Letting the fury at the person who had hurt those under his protection, Shifu let loose a furious snarl of rage. Shifting into a giant wolf, he landed with a boom, lips peeled back and ears shoved forward. Tail held out, bristling menacingly, he growled and turned the corner to see the Furious Five lying on the ground, Master Oogway absent, and Tai Lung, his eyes filled with a fury he had never seen before.

"Tai Lung?" Shifu stared, baring his teeth. How could his son show such dishonor? Surely ha had taught his son more discipline than to take his anger out on the innocent. The snow leopard whipped around and lunged straight for him. Paused, the wolf stood still, wondering why his son would stoop so low as to attack his father and mentor.

"No, stop!" Tigress snarled. With a quick lunge, she sent the snow leopard rolling with one punch from her hard and strong fists. No! Despite the fact that she was a kung fu warrior, she was only an adolescent and Tai Lung was so much more experienced than her, not to mention bigger and older.

"You took my spot as one of the Furious Five!" Tai Lung hissed. Unsheathing his claws, he slashed open a long wound across her stomach. She let out a yowl of pain and tumbled back, enough of a pause to let Tai Lung give her a smashing blow to the face, knocking her out cold. Shifu remained frozen. Had his son really thought that about a former playmate? Was that near how he felt about him? The Furious Five were almost all beaten. Occasionally one or the other would charge into battle, only to return to the ground, injured. Finally, he turned to Shifu and began slashing with quick, sharp claws. Dodging the fierce strokes easily, Shifu backed away. Tigress looked as if she was hurt bad. Maybe he could lure the snow leopard away. Backing away, growled at the snow leopard and turned to race up the stairs of the Jade Palace.

"Your fight was with me. It was always with me," Shifu growled a challenge to his son, racing up the stairs, with Tai Lung farther he ran, he knew he couldn't bring himself to hurt his son so purposely. This was an actual fight, not just training. And yet, he had made his son what he was. Whose fault was it really? As Shifu reached the top of the stairs, he could hear that Tai Lung was not behind him? Where was he? Stopping, he cast his senses further and found him…and everyone else. Tai Lung had come up the back of the mountain, and the Furious Five had fallowed him. Master Oogway was staring in horror as Tai Lung raced towards Tigress and the others. She was strong and managed to fend off his blows easily, but her mind and body were weakened by her wounds and finally, Tai Lung acted as if one of her blows hurt. Limping away, the snow leopard snarled at the little tiger. She threw herself at him, but her front was unprotected, just below her scathing claws. Before he could strike, Shifu snarled.

"Stop!" He shifted back into a red panda and repeated quietly, but firmly, "stop."


	7. Past:Dog Fight

Tai Lung glared at Shifu,, tossing the little tiger aside again. "You all betrayed me. Give me the Dragon Scroll," he growled. His amber eyes were glowing with anger and although he stood quite still, the red panda could easily see that it took him a lot of effort not to attack. He wanted revenge and Shifu could understand that, after all, he had raised his son to believe he was the Dragon Warrior for years, only to disappoint him. Still, that was no excuse for Tai Lung's actions, was it?

"If I thought you deserved it then, I am sure you do not now. You have shed the blood of the innocent," Shifu growled. Many of the villagers had been severely injured or their belongings ruined, and Tai Lung was lucky that Shifu and Oogway's words were enough to keep the villagers from klling the snow leopard themselves.

"But I deserved it then. The past means everything. What was all the training for if not that? I worked for years and everything I had is gone," Tai Lung protested.

"No, you are wrong. The present is what truly matters," the red panda stated. He had learned that a long time ago. People had to let go of the past to be truly free. It was hard and even he hadn't completely mastered that task, but Master Oogway had taught him to try so long ago and he trusted his master. The snow leopard's last words had hurt him even more though. He had not lost everything. Yes, he had lost the respect of the villagers, the purpose of his preserverence during training, and his freedom. But didn't he undertstand? There was more to life than power. So many people had taken their families for granted.

"Then let me be like you," the snow leopard stared hungrily at him and Shifu twitched an ear. What? Was he actually asking something or trying to insult him? "I want to be a werewolf too." The red panda stared at his son and froze, feeling a chill of dread. He had never shown the snow leopard his wolf form and maybe he had been right to do so. He had so much potential for protecting others, but he used it entirely for the wrong reason. Shifu could not and would not add power to the already enraged feline Tai Lung had become. The cub he had raised and loved seemed to be lost inside the adult that raged at him. "My power would be glorious," his eyes shone, "for I would be both Dragon Warrior and ancient wolf."

"You are not and will not be the Dragon Warrior! You shall not have either. They are not my gifts to give," Shifu growled. It was true. He believed his werewolf form was more of a curse than anything. Even if it was a gift, why had it brought so much suffering and death to him and his friends? It seemed to be both a curse and a gift, but he was sure Tai Lung could not handle it, especially because he had not been able to handle not being the Dragon Warrior. Besides, Master Oogway was the only one who could choose the Dragon Warrior and he had chosen no. So far, Master Oogway had always been right, even if his motives did not seem right in the beginning. It was aven wrong to call them motives because he simply did what he believed was right, and it had always ended up being the right thing to do.

"I've killed before. I can kill again. If you won't give me what I deserve, I'll take it!" Tai Lung hissed. Shifu shuddered. Did that mean Tai Lung would have killed both him and Master Oogway if he was given a chance? How had he failed to see what his son was becoming? Had he been blinded all these years by what he saw as perfection? If so, he would never raise another child again.

"Fine, I'll give you what you deserve," Shifu felt the fury at his son overwhelm him, accented by guilt. He had spoiled his son beyond belief and whatever he had become, he realized was because of him. Flattening his ears angrily, Shifu backed up and leapt, as fast as he could. He aimed to knock his son out with one kick. That was all he needed to win this battle. But then, as he stared at Tai Lung's face full of fury, he remembered how the young cub would leap gleefully into his arms. He couldn't hurt his son. He had been wrong. This was not Tai Lung's fault, it was his, and the cub should not pay the blame for his master's mistakes. Desperately trying to stop his blow, Shifu paused. That pause he might have regretted for along time to come.

With a snarl of rage, Tai Lung swiped Shfu sideways and gave a hammering blow that sent the red panda rolling. The old red panda lay on the ground feeling numb. It had all happened so fast, it felt like a blur. In shock, he paused and watched helplessly as Tai Lung leapt up high for the Dragon Scroll. Tryint to jump to his feet, he fell back with a sharp hiss of agony as the pain finally hit. He had been injured in battle before, but this was like nothing else. The pain in his heart that his son hated him enough to do this, overwhelmed him, but the new pain in his leg made him feel the despair all the more. He couldn't move his left leg and his hip hurt worse than anything he'd felt. He had broken bones and torn flesh in training and battles, but he had never felt the pain this bad. Almost as bad, was the fact that he felt so helpless. He hadn't even been able to stop his son. It was his duty to stop him. His son, meanwhile, was easily leaping for the Dragon Scroll, as his jumping skills were impeccable. He could do nothing while his son betrayed him, kung fu, China, and Master Oogway.

Dazed, he watched as Master Oogway jumped quickly to meet the snow leopard and stopped Tai Lung by rendered him motionless with the nerve attack. He had not seen Master Oogway use such dangerous moves in a long time, but seeing as he had trained his son all too well, they were perhaps necessary. Shifu lay on the ground, panting, and stared at his son. He felt hated, betrayed, and yet he had set impossible goals for his son and maybe this was all his fault. But if he could just wake him and speak to him, everything would be all right, he convinced himself. What else could he do? They couldn't, after all, leave Tai Lung in his state of paralysis forever. Dragging himself painfully closer, he reached out.

"This was his decision," Master Oogway softly murmured, and Shifu dropped his hand. Yes, but decisions were made through experience and the old red panda had directed Tai Lung through all his experiences.

"But I was his master. His father. I should have foreseen…everything…but now it is too late. He has brought great suffering upon the valley and for that, I am sorry," Shifu sighed. But being sorry was not about to help anything and if Tai Lung was to live the rest of his life in anger, that would be just as bad as staying paralyzed. They would continue training after Tai Lung had fixed the wrongs he had done and Shifu maybe could convince the snow leopard to forgive him.

"You realize he cannot stay here after this?" Master Oogway quickly asked, but the red panda paused. He would never see his son again? But he had been too careless with his words. He had let his anger control his actions and his last words to his son had been hurtful. He had to apologize to him. Before his son was banished from the Valley of Peace, he had to let his son know that he still loved him.

"Yes," Shifu murmured, making a decision, "And I will keep him company."

"You would give up your life here, The Furious Five, all for a murderer?" Master Oogway sighed.

"He is my son," Shifu simply replied.

"I forbid you." The old tortoise calmly stated.

"What?" he yelped. He had never expected that of his master. Why? He had to apologize to his son, and if Tai Lung was to spend an eternity in jail for Shifu's mistakes, the least he could do was keep him company.

"You are needed at the Jade Palace. I need you to be my successor, The Furious Five need you to be their guide and mentor, and the valley needs you to keep it safe," Master Oogway affirmed.

"And look how it's gone so far. Besides, they have you. You're not going anywhere for a long time," Shifu stared at his master, "Are you?"

"A time of change is coming…your destiny is here, my friend. Stay," the old tortoise said. It was clear he would not share all his secrets. Master Oogway was the last of the ancient giant tortoises and he had lived for over a thousand years. That would never change.

"At least let me say good-bye to him," Shifu pleaded, but Master Oogway shook his head sadly.

"I cannot wake him up until he is imprisoned. If he escapes…" the old tortoise trailed off, shook his head, and changed topic, " Chor Gohm prison can be emptied and used to contain Tai Lung. I have some older weapons that will retain him, but we cannot risk him being let loose on the valley again," he said.

"Then I will come with you," Shifu tried to stand, but although he was very nimble, it was hard to balance on one foot in such pain.

"No, you are injured. I will send a message to Chor Gohm prison to clear out their prisoners to new destinations. You are to stay here. I will accompany gaurds who will bring Tai Lung there," Master Oogway told him sternly, and Shifu bowed his head.

"Yes Master," he murmured. He would listen…for now.

Master Oogway did as he said and Shifu rested, although refusing a doctor. He wouldn't be able to travel or shift with a cast. Tigress had wanted to help guard Shifu, but she was badly injured too and the rest of the Furious Five cared for her. Shifu had refused their help and they had been hurt. They thought he didn't like them anymore, but he had to see his son. Boding his time, he remained alert for his chance. If he apologized and promised to visit, maybe Tai Lung would find the imprisonment less lonely. When the gaurds and Master Oogway set off, Shifu, glad for once of his werewolf form, decided to follow. The Furious Five were injured, but being taken care of by the servants of the palace and the doctor. Alone in his room, Shifu shifted. He would always love his son. They traveled nearly a day at a high speed, but in his werewolf form, Shifu could easily follow them, even on three legs. His thick fur helped keep out the cold and he marveled at his master, who walked steadily on without shivering. Shifting back into a red panda, he sneaked his way in behind a guard and hid in one of the corridors from one level to the next, laying on the stairs.

"Where am I?" Tai Lung growled, looking around. He was chained up and immobilized with acupuncture needles and cuffs.

"You are in Chor Gohm Prison for killing citizens who did you no harm and attacking the Jade Palace," Master Oogway told him sternly.

"But…I wasn't thinking…and I never killed anyone," Tai Lung stared at the old tortoise, clearly confused.

"In your rage, you did. You are stronger than you think," Master Oogway reprimanded him and Shifu knew the multiple meaning for those words suddenly. And by the look on his face, so did Tai Lung.

"Where is Shifu?" he stared at Master Oogway.

"He could not come. His injuries were too great," Master Oogway told him and Shifu let out a low growl. That was only part true. His master wasn't telling the whole story…how he had forbidden Shifu to go. He made it sound as if Shifu had refused to see his son. He held his breath as Tai Lung paused and then called, "Shifu?"

Mentally, he cursed. He had not wanted Master Oogway to know he had come. "Tai Lung," Shifu limped through the door and stared at his bound son.

"What are you doing?" Tigress snarled at the doorway, the rest of the Furious Five stared from behind her. Shifu gaped as well. She should not have made the journey. This was not her problem. "He nearly killed you and you're walking right into his paws?"

"Tigress, go home!" Shifu growled.

"No," she hissed.

"Sound like someone else I know," Master Oogway stared pointedly at Shifu and glared at him.

"I'm sorry master, but I came to say something to Tai Lung. I-" Shifu started, but Tai Lung's furious yowl echoed around the walls.

"What makes you think I want to hear anything you have to say? Your master took away what meant everything to me. And you let him!" Tai Lung hissed.

"What meant everything to you…so it's true. You really never cared anything for honor, for the valley, for me," Shifu stared sadly at his son. He truly had come for nothing. If Tai Lung didn't care about him, he certainly wouldn't want his apology or his offer to stay with him.

"I did, I do..but.." Tai Lung protested.

"But not as much," Shifu finished.

"I love you," Tigress mewed, padding over and hugging him, despite her cut stomach. Shifu winced as her hug jarred his injured leg.

"Not now," he told her, but a look of hurt dawned on her face and he was startled to see that she clearly thought he valued her over Tai Lung. It was not that he thought Tai Lung was more special. It was just that they had had a closer bond. Tai Lung had turned away, his lip curled in disgust at the small tiger.

"You are banished here for the rest of your life," Master Oogway told the snow leopard and he gaped at him.

"What?" he snarled. "You took the meaning from my life and now you take my life?" Shifu winced. He wasn't sure if his son was trying to be hurtful on purpose, but it was definitely succeeding.

"Come," Master Oogway commanded Shifu, but he took a few unsteady paces towards Tai Lung. Even if his son no longer loved him, it hurt to see him in so much despair.

"Come on daddy," Tigress tugged at his arm and he growled.

"Don't call me that," He was not fit to be a father. He had fathered Tai Lung and so many people had been hurt because of it. Tai Lung smirked as the little tiger dropped his hand and stared at him sadly. Turning from his son's glaring golden eyes, he shifted back into his werewolf form.

"I will escape one day," Tai Lung snarled, "And when I have, I will bring vengeance on you all." Shifu doubted his son would escape his bindings and the thousand guards and giant crossbows, but the snow leopard had certainly done harder things.

In the years since then, he still remembered Tai Lung's threat, but it had been a long time since, many years past, and Tai Lung had not even attempted at escape. There would have been something suspicious about that if applied to another person, but from Tai Lung, he was not one to bide his time. Tigress became his favorite out of the Furious Five and although he trained all of them well, she was his star pupil. Shifu knew the Dragon Warrior had not been chosen in a thousand years, but perhaps he could train the Dragon Warrior before his life was over. His life had been one with much loss and he dreaded the day that the rest of those close to him departed. He didn't want to be alone anymore. Over the years, he had gone out more on his lone missions, although the Furious Five seemed determined to follow him whenever he least wanted them. He began roaming further and further from the Jade Palace, and finally, he found something worthwhile.

"Aarrroooooooooooooooo!" the loud howl rose from the mountains and Shifu tipped his ears, feeling the fur along his spine bristle. Those were werewolves, and it sounded like a large pack. They were normally gentle creatures, upkeeping the peace in China. This howling sounded beautiful, but an ugly note rose through it, that got caught up by the others, so that it sounded like a dreadful wailing. Then, he recognized one of the voices.

Liumao. She was in trouble. The leader of the pack was projecting howls that spoke of threats and death, and the rest of he pack, reluctantly followed along him. Well, he would have to do his duty then and rescue them from the evil at the heart of the pack. He hadn't shifted into a wolf in years, and his body itched for the sensation again of power and freedom.

Arching back, he let out a long, rising howl that spoke of judgement day and a challenge to the alpha of the pack. With a low growl, he shifted into his wolf form, feeling himself slip easily into the new skin of his and his howl became more and more wolf-like. Racing up through the mountains, bounding from stone to stone, he snarled, tearing past the trees and into the heights of the stony peaks. Arriving there, he spotted the beautiful she-wolf standing slightly behind a bristling dark grey wolf. The rest hung back, eyes shining with hope. Liumao was clearly reluctant to stand with this alpha male, and Shifu would protect both the pack and her. The large male was glaring at him and it began a contest of wills. He could not avert his gaze or falter.

His icy blue eyes burned into the other wolf's sharp amber ones, and they bristled, growls intensified. Finally, Shifu caught a flicker of fear in the other's. Bursting forwards in a great spurt of speed, he lunged at the wolf's neck. This as not the time nor place for the rituals of clawing and leaping in strategic kung fu moves. This was an all-out wolf attack. Snarling and barking, they slashed at each other with their teeth, guarding with their wide, furry heads, and clinging for grip with their sharp claws. Shifu felt a thrill in his heart at the weakening of the other wolf, their blood both flowing from their wounds as they panted with vigorous tongue-lolling.

Suddenly, a strong shoulder bowled him over and Shifu barked in surprise to see Liumao standing over him with her tail lifted. What was she doing? He was trying to save her. But then, he saw in her gaze that it did not matter. She must be loyal to her leader and pack. This male had obviously killed the past leader and taken control. As the others saw her grip on him, they advanced with rumbling growls, flashing their teeth and pawing at the ground. He would have to fight all of them! Whiirling out from Liumao's claws, Shifu leapt for the alpha male, dodging through wolves to his target. They slashed at each other and Shifu bucked and bit to rid himself of his many attackers, but slowly and through sheer number, they were wearing him down.

With a howl of triumph, the male sunk his teeth into the soft muscle between his neck and his right shoulder. Yipping with pain, he struggled to get loose, thrashing back and forth. If that bite had gone any further towards his throat, the vital blood-pumping vein that pulsed in his throat. Finally, the wolf let go and lunged quickly for his throat, but Shifu tucked his head and met him head on. Slamming him in the head with his paw, the white wolf slammed his opponent further. Diving between the wolf's legs, he risked a move. Flipping onto his back as the surprised wolf reared up, he kicked him in the stomach, sending him flying into a tree. Leaping after him, he parried blow for blow before snapping his tail in his jaws.

The alpha male yowled with agony and chased Shifu, but the white wolf had a grip in his careful molars that would not let go, and when he began spinning faster and faster, Shifu stopped with a sudden jolt and head-slammed the other wolf. Its legs gave out beneath him and Shifu pinned the wolf down quickly, letting out a hoarse howl of victory. The challenge was clear in his howl. The other wolf must accept his domination or die.

A clever look shone in the wolf's eyes and before Shifu could leap off of him, the other wolf kicked out at his bad leg, tripping him, and sinking his teeth into the Shifu's throat. Hie body spasmed with pain and blood began to drip down his neck. Instead of feeling like he was choking, he felt a slow dizziness that took over his body from nose to tail tip. For a moment, he froze. He did not know what to do, for if he moved to slow or too fast, the other wolf would crush down into his soft throat and he would die. Before, he could move, there was a silver blur in the air, and Shifu was sent reeling, bowled away from the other wolf.

Liumao let out a low yowl that was a clear threat and she stood defensively in front of the white wolf, her fur bristled so that she appeared twice as big as she was. Snarling, the other wolf tried feinting to get her to move, but she stood quite still. Staggering to three paws, Shifu snapped at her and she whirled away in surprise. He would not have another one of his family killed for him. The other wolf immediately dived under his belly and he growled in fear. If the wolf got close to his unprotected belly, he would easily spill his entrails. He leaped away, expecting the wolf to miss his intending target, but he had obviously been expecting this and when Shifu landed, he swept under his left foreleg and the wolf stumbled. That was all he needed. With a great burst of speed, the other wolf Leapt on to his back, one forepaw planted in the wound by his shoulder. The white wolf, stained with his own blood, let out a howl of fear and pain. With his bad leg and the new injury to his arm, he could not scrabble free. With a howl of victory and certainly no qualms about killing, the wolf lunged for his neck. Liumao let out a plaintive little cry, beggin for his life, and Shifu closed his eyes. The wolf bit down.

With an explosion of blue chi, the white wolf shot up to his feet. The other wolf was thrown clear and blue chi crackled around Shifu. Snarling, tail up and hackles bared, he let out a furious and immensely loud roar. The message was clear. You are defeated. Go now!

Liumao moved closer to Shifu and let out a little woof. Did he accept her as his mate? After all, he was alpha now. No. Sinking to the ground, he rolled his belly up in the ultimate submission pose to her. She was alpha now. He could not stay with the wolf pack. No matter how much he wanted to. He had duties and why give himself happiness, when Tai Lung had lost his. No. He left. No.


	8. Past:Dragon Eye

It had been years since everything had happened. The death of his brother, the betrayal of Tai Lung, his fight over Liumao. He had scars from all of these encounters, but mostly on his heart. He had lived long and sacrificed much, and losing many. At least he still had the Furious Five and Master Oogway. Since those who were close to his heart tended to die, he was not risking any chances with his the Furious Five. Master Oogway would be around past his lifetime, but his students, and especially his favorite, Tigress, may not. He had made sure he was cold and sharp with them, and eventually, after their first dismayed and hurt feelings, they got used to it. But inside, he truly loved them and was as proud of them as a father would be. He was feeling pretty nostalgic that day.

Heading for the tree outside the Training Hall where he liked to sit, he sat and began playing his flute. He had found after he had given up Liumao that he could play his flute with a similar effect to a wolf's howl. It was not the same, nor could any other werewolf decipher its message, but it expressed feelings that anyone could understand and told a story of his own. Letting the haunting notes flow from his flute, he closed his eyes blissfully and concentrated only on the sad music.

Suddenly, there was a leaf crackle from behind him and his ear slightly swiveled to the noise. He had left the Furious Five to train in the Training Hall by themselves for a while. Often, they got sent off on solo or group missions, but Shifu did not generally go with them. He preferred fighting evildoers by himself. Once in a while, he had gotten ambushed in the Jade Palace. They had no guards, seeing as they could take care of themselves. As he drew his song to an end, Crane burst from the bushes, followed by the rest of the Furious Five. Opening his eyes, he felt a rush of adrenaline as he used his flute to block Viper while twisting in the air to kick Tigress away. Flipping quickly above the ground, he smacked Crane with his flute and blocked Monkey. Defending himself from Mantis and Monkey at the same time, the red panda was up against Tigress, easily blocking her strong punch. Using one hand to propel himself in a twist over the tiger's arm, he flipped her away with a deft movement and flung Mantis away with a quick block. The Furiour Five stopped in their attack, standing in ready fighting stances. Flipping his flute so he had it behind hid back in a second, he eyed them. Their progress was good, but they still had much to learn. And they had not learned by him being gentle.

"Well done students. If you were trying to disappoint me, Tigress, you need more ferocity. Monkey, greater speed," each of his students bowed as he pointed his flute at them. They were used to being corrected. Kung fu was an art and it took many years to master it and even then, there was still so much more to learn. "Crane, height, Viper, subtlty, Mantis-"

"Master Shifu?" a small voice asked beside him suddenly.

"What?" he snapped, pointing at the interloper. He did not like people interrupting his practice and especially when he was speaking. After many years of commanding respect and his harsh demeanor, he was used to hie new personality like a new skin.

"Aah!" Zeng, the messenger duck screamed before stammering,"It-it's Master Oogway. He wants to see you."

"Tell him I am coming," Master Shifu told him after a brief hesitation. Master Oogway was old…hundreds of years older than him. He rarely interacted with them unless he was telling them something important or something was wrong. And he had never called Master Shifu to see him alone when they had just been practicing

Going as quickly as his limp would allow him, but trying not to look flustered, he ran to the Sacred Hall of Warriors. Sometimes the artifacts were on display and in honor of past students, but mostly Master Oogway resided there, meditating. This was precisely what he was doing right now, though he seemed surprisingly calm if this was something bad. Rushing through the gates that the ducks opened hurriedly for him, he skidded to a halt, and exhaled a long breath to compose himself.

Bowing, he murmured, "Master Oogway, you summoned me. Is something wrong?" Looking up, he wasn't surprised to see Master Oogway with his back to him, balanced on his peach wood staff in some form of meditation.

Uncurling himself from an upside down position, he just looked at him calmly and asked, "Why must there be something wrong for me to want to see my old friend?" Yes, some said they may be more than friends, and in a way they were right. A bond from master to student had been strengthened over time and they were indeed very old friends.

"So, mothing's wrong?" Shifu checked.

The old tortoise walked slowly over to his ring of candles, "Well, I didn't say that. Shifu stared at him. It was unlike Master Oogway to keep suspense especially in the face of danger.

Slowly, he blew out one candle. Then another. Shifu's eyes darted away and back. What on earth was his master doing? Turning to him, he began to speak…and blew out another candle. Eye twitching with annoyance, Shifu finally made a swift motion with his arms, extinguishing the candles in a matter of seconds. Patience was not one of his greatest virtues, nor was being not in control of some people. He waited as with a whoosh, all the small flames went out.

Master Oogway remained silent, but Shifu coaxed him on, "You were saying?" His master did not care as much about time as one normally would. There had been rumors that he had meditated for years without doing anything. Did he believe them? Yes.

"I have had a vision," he murmured, before continuing, this time turning to look me straight in the eyes, "Tai Lung will return."

Shifu froze, his chi suddenly releasing inside him and he recalled the vision he had had so many years ago. The enemy feline to beware of had been Tai Lung. And now, he was coming to settle his revenge…wasn't he? If this was a vision, it could not have already come true. The shadowy strength that destroyed the Jade Palace would not return. Panting as the vision left him, he finally met Master Oogway's eyes.

"That is impossible. He is in prison!" he tried to argue. His son had truly been put in a safe jail, that would be extremely difficult, if not impossible to escape. But…if anyone could do it, it was his son. He had taught him too well, although he had not seemed to follow the ways of a kung fu warrior or defender of the citizens of the valley of Peace as he had sworn to do. He waited to see if his master agreed. He had to. This simply could not happen! Not while he was around to stop it.

"Nothing is impossible," Master Oogway cast him a sad and knowing glance. He knew that Shifu would give his life to protect those he loved, and when he said that, the red panda knew Master Oogway was hiding something. Would it be possible that he was to be killed by his own son? He felt he certainly deserved it after what the snow leopard had done, but he could not allow him to make more mistakes and if he was dead, Master Oogway would be next, and if Master Oogway was dead, who would protect kung fu?

Flattening his ears in fear at this new prospect that had come out of so peaceful a day, he turned and heard Zeng hurrying to see what was going on. "Zeng, fly to Chor-Gohm prison! Tell them to double the guards, double the weapons, double everything. Tai Lung does not leave that prison!" he ordered harshly. The poor bird always seemed to be terrified him, as opposed to the fearful respect that ha generally liked.

"Yes, Master Shifu," turning and flying away, he ended up going so fast, that he smacked into one of the pillars. Shifu watched with a skeptical eye as he faltered in his flight, shook his head to clear the daze, and flew away.

"One often meets his destiny on the road he takes to avoid it," Master Oogway muttered, as if displeased. Turning to look at him, he followed the tortoise as he wandered away. What did he expect him to do? Wlecome his son back. Neither of them could seem to forgive each other and Shifu definitely couldn't forgive himself.

"We have to do something! We can't just let him march down the valley and take his revenge. He'll-he'll-" Shifu tried to think of a better way to say kill everyone. Eventually, he found that they were at the Moon Pool. Pausing, Master Oogway interrupted.

"Your mind is like this water my friend," the old tortoise said and he gave him a strange look. What? Was fear making his master go nuts? "When it is agaitated, it is difficult to see." Oh, he was being wise now. He was very wise, although his motives were sometimes difficult to understand. Tapping his peach staff to the water, he sent ripples that cleared the reflection of the water. "But if you allow it to settle, the answer becomes clear," he finished, looking up. The Dragon Scroll. It's immense power was supposed to make the greatest warrior and be given to the noblest of kugn fu masters.

"The Dragon Scroll," he breathed.

"It is time," Master Oogway assented. Wow…this was great news. After nearly a thousand years, the Dragon Warrior would be chosen. Not many warriors were in training, and only the best trained at the Jade Palace, before moving on. It would be one of the Furious Five. He presumed it would be Tigress. After all, she was the best trained of the current Furious Five and she would be only too pleased for the honor.

"But who? Who can be trusted with the secret to…limitless power? To become the Dragon Warrior?" he asked, voice rising in awe. A time ago he may have even believed he could have the hope of being Dragon Warrior, but he realized now he was probably getting too old, and he had done too many things in his life that he regretted.

"I don't know," the old tortoise replied and Shifu stared at him, gesticulating as if to say what the heck?How could Master Oogway not know who the Dragon Warrior was? He had thought students were simply destined to be the Dragon Warrior and Master Oogway could tell, or they weren't.

"Then, what would you request of me?" Shifu asked politely. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do if Zeng was flying off to warn Commander Vouchir and Master Oogway was finding out who the Dragon Warrior was going to be.

"Get your students ready and then come to the courtyard. I will send some of the ducks to put up signs so the valley can see who will be their leader of the Furious Five," Master Oogway said to him after a pause.

Bowing to Master Oogway again, Shifu left, thinking. If Tigress was to be the Dragon Warrior, could he forgive her for killing his son? That was the only way to stop Tai Lung's rage. Shifu had known him for many years and he knew that the snow leopard never gave up and never quit. At least, this would be some good news to share with the Furious Five. He didn't think he should tell them that Tai Lung may escape, for he may. But he also may not. It was possible that Commander Vouchir and his inescapable prison would hold Tai Lung. Limping carefully down the many stairs, that were throughout the Jade Palace, he found the Furious Five still training. This time, Tigress was the center of the attack while Monkey, Crane, Mantis, and Viper attacked her. She was doing excellent with her strength. She used to punch the trees until she could not feel the pain of it anymore. But still…if she was to be the Dragon Warrior, she would need much more than strength to beat Tai Lung. Hopefully, he would never make it this far.

Whirling with feline speed, she twisted on one paw and slammed Viper to the ground before leaping over Crane into a mid-air cartwheel and landed in a crouch. Monkey aimed a punch at her, which she blocked with one paw and kicked Mantis away. "Well done…" Shifu started, taking their attention. The practice bout was over. They would have to test their skills in the ultimate way…to show that one of them was worthy to be the Dragon Warrior. "But you will have to be better if one of you is to become the Dragon Warrior..." They nodded, but he could see that they had no idea what was coming next. They had all hoped to be the Dragon Warrior, but in a thousand years, a lot of warriors had hoped, and believed that they were the chosen one. "Today," the red panda finished and saw them exchange barely contained excitement and hope in their eyes.

"Thank you master, for giving us this chance. It will be an honor," Tigress meowed, formal as ever, and bowed. Shifu liked the respect that his students gave him, and even the weary respect of the citizens of the Valley of Peace. They knew he would never harm them, but he did have a sharp tongue sometimes. His enemies knew how dangerous he could be and with the Furious Five almost as distant as anyone, he managed to keep his emotions in control. Although he loved Tigress as the daughter he never had, he worried how although his difference from her kept her from being like Tai Lung and loving him too much, she seemed to still love him and was becoming more like the snow leopard. He could allay these worries now. Tigress would be the Dragon Warrior, and as such, she would never become another Tai Lung.

"The ceremony will be in the courtyard and all the citizens of the Valley of Peace will be there. Do not disappoint me," as usual, he covered up his hope and pride for his students, by sounding gruff and cold. Some of it was acting, but part of him didn't want to get close to anyone anymore. People he were close to seemed to betray him or get hurt when he was around them. Master Oogway was ordering scrolls of the ceremony to be hung up down in the village, and he wondered vaguely if he should go visit the wise old tortoise again or head down to the village. When the citizens of the valley were concerned, the Furious Five quite enjoyed showing off, so he would not see how they were doing. He had no doubt that they would make him proud.

"Ah, greetings my old friend," Master Oogway's voice suddenly appeared from beside him and he tilted his head and saw him standing just out of his vision. Master Oogway was usually the only one who could sneak up on him like that. He moved with a slow, plodding gait, but he knew that the tortoise was really much faster than any opponent Shifu had met, not to mention his various skills and silent approaches, without disturbing nature. "Who do you believe is to be the Dragon Warrior?"

Shifu shot him another quick glance and wondered if he really did not know. There were many secrets in the Jade Palace and Master Oogway was the keeper of many of them. It was not like the tortoise to be manipulative though in his questions or to keep secret motives, though his wishes were sometimes unclear. "Whoever of the Furious Five is destined to be the Dragon Warrior, I will support your choice," the red panda replied. He was certain Tigress would be the one to defeat Tai Lung and restore peace to the valley, but it was possible that Master Oogway had someone else in mind, or it was true that he really did not know who was the Dragon Warrior.

"That is good," the old tortoise replied, "But it does not satisfy my question. If you were me, who would you choose?"

"Tigress," he said, without hesitation.

"Why?"

"She is a natural leader, very strong, dutiful in her training, and would be a beneficial protector of the Valley of Peace…" Shifu began. There were many reasons Tigress should be the Dragon Warrior and he was unclear if Master Oogway wanted him to convince him or, had some other reason.

"But what do you know of her reasons for wanting to be the Dragon Warrior?" the tortoise said at his hesitation and he found they were nearing the courtyard. Hey had been walking slowly and talking, and were getting closer in distance and time to the ceremony. Shifu thought about this. Tai Lung had wanted power, Viper wanted to live up to her father's example, Monkey wanted to redeem himself from his life of crime, Mantis wanted to prove that little warriors were not inadequate, and Crane wanted to impress Mei Ling, but Tigress….Despite his efforts to make her not like Tai Lung who got his pride so much, he became spoiled; she lacked his shows of affection and came to long for them. She wanted to be Dragon Warrior to make him proud.

They had arrived in the middle of a commotion as many villagers had arrived, and the servants were setting up demonstrational equipment. When he looked around, he realized that Master Oogway had disappeared as suddenly as he had appeared by Shifu's side. Observing the citizens of the valley, he felt a brief moment of pity that they did not know what was coming. This was indeed a day to be celebrated, but if Master Oogway's vision was to come true, they would not be celebrating for long. Flicking an ear at the sudden interruption to his thoughts, he turned to see Tigress approaching him, along with rest of the Furious Five.

"Thank you Master. This is the moment we have been training for," she solemnly said, dropping to a low bow, followed by the others. Feeling a flicker of doubt, he almost went too long without saying anything. They were all fine students, the best in all of China that had been trained as of yet he believed, but this should not have been what they were training for. The Dragon Warrior was a great honor, but did they know that it came with great responsibility and they must always do what they believe to be right…no matter what the cost?

"Teachers open the door. You alone chose to enter," Master Oogway murmured approaching them, "You have trained well."

"Thank you Master Oogway," Tigress accepted his praise. He was a very wise old tortoise and often spoke in old proverbs when he was teaching. Shifu wondered if he was maybe a bit of a Zen Buddhist, for he seemed to have the answers to many things.

As the bowed again respectfully and left, Shifu followed his teacher as they emerged in view of the Valley of Peace. Everyone was there and it would certainly be a day to remember. If only the present was not so clouded by the future.

"It is an historic day, isn't is Master Oogway?" the red panda asked, attempting to make conversation in the midst of his worries and trying to cheer the mood for once, because they both knew that it was shadowed by a dark prophecy.

"Yes, the one I feared I would not live to see. Are your students ready?" the tortoise asked and he felt a moment of surprise. Surely Master Oogway would be around for a long time to come. And of course his students were ready. They had been waiting abnormally long to be determined of whether or not they were the Dragon Warrior. They had more than enough experience in dealing with the citizens of the valley, and would not disappoint them in their formality nor skills.

"Yes Master Oogway," he affirmed, but the slight doubtfulness to Master Oogway's motives in his head must have shown in his voice, for the tortoise glanced at him with a knowing expression.

"Now notice, old friend. Whomever I choose will not only bring peace to the valley, but also to you," he told him and Shifu, about to reply that he was at peace, realized it was not true. He had not made amends with Tai Lung yet and he would never reach complete peace until he did so. He hoped the Dragon Warrior would be Tigress, but he would rather that he only risked himself in fixing his mistake. Mentally shaking off the fear for his students, the only fear he truly had in battle, he turned to the anticipating valley and limped after Master Oogway.

"Let the tournament begin!" and excited pig servant announced, clashing a gong as the audience cheered. Those he meant to protect had no idea that he was protecting them from the knowledge that would cause those old enough to remember Tai Lung's attack to go into panic.

The door closed, the music started, and Shifu almost rolled his eyes at the irony of it all. They were having a great celebration right before his son would possibly come to slaughter them all. "Citizens of the Valley of Peace, it is my great honor to present to you: Tigress, Viper, Crane, Monkey, Mantis, The Furious Five!" he proudly exclaimed. On cue, his students arrived in a dazzling feat of kung fu moves, mostly in show, but actually used in combat. Flipping and twisting in intricate moves, they arrived leaping from the edges of the courtyard over the buildings and falling while performing. Tigress landed first, immediately shooting into her own personal moves and displaying her strength and perserverence in training. Viper landed, ready to strike, while Monkey assumed a pose of a guardian and Mantis bounced a few times before landing, ready for combat. Crane, who of course had flown there, still using impressive feats of agility, made a powerful wing pump that blasted over the audience, working them into a frenzy of clapping.

"Warriors prepare! Ready for battle!" Shifu exclaimed. Crane was up first, performing his defensive menouvers against the Thousand Tongues of Fire. The rockets of this blasted into the air, all aimed at the spot where Crane had flown too. Whipping his wings in a blur too fast and high to see properly, he richochetted the rockets away so the sped over the audience and bursted in a series of colorful fireworks. Viper went next, using not height, but subtle movements to attack Crane, causing a whirlwind of dust as they dodged and flitted around each other. Sometimes, Crane would fly into the air to dodge, only to have Viper leap and circle him to bring him back down. Monkey demonstrated his skill with the bamboo staffs, wielding both as weapons and making his way through a maze of the metal crocs that hit back. Mantis flitted in between all of them, using his speed and small size to his advantage. Shifu introduced them as they came into the fight and display, Their entrance into the fights had not been rehearsed.

"Kiya!" Tigress leaped into the fray with a blizzard-like attack of strength, until the other ceased their performance. She, like Crane, was to do one thing that had been rehearsed. While he had performed to the Thousand Tongues of Fire, she would do something more to her style.

"And finally, Master Tigress. Believe me citizens, you have not seen anything yet!" Shifu stated, glancing down proudly at the young tiger. "Master Tigress face Iron Ox and his Blades of Death!" The name was a bit showy, but it was a worthy demonstration of her strength. The metal ox with swinging axes was quickly defeated by her Blazing Fire technique. Roaring through its defenses, she hammered it to oblivion and ceased with a bow.

Suddenly, Master Oogway lifted an arm, closing his eyes, "I sense the Dragon Warrior is among us." Who would it be?


	9. Past:Giant Panda

As The Furious Five, the finest students Shifu had ever trained stood shock still, not even a twitch betraying their anticipation, the old red panda watched as Master Oogway was slowly moving towards the group, swinging a clawed hand back and forth as his eyes closed. He wondered how his master determined something so important as the Dragon Warrior. The tortoise's eyes were closed and he was swaying, as if he were listening to a song that nobody else could hear. His students had gathered and were exchanging glances that even the audience couldn't see. This would be a day they would all remember.

"Citizens of the Valley of Peace, Master Oogway will now choose the Dragon Warrior," he announced. The pigs at the drums began putting out a steady beat as the old tortoise neared the Furious Five. As he watched, Shifu couldn't help remembering the strange thing that his master had told him. Whoever was to be the Dragon Warrior would also bring him to peace, finally. All the great masters of kung fu sought to one day be at peace with themselves. Shifu still had not found his, for his troubles with Tai Lung were still hindering him after all these yeats. His immediate assumption had been that Tigress would receive the honor, seeing as she was the strongest of the Furious Five, but was Master Oogway hinting that it was another? He watched his students. They were all worthy masters of kung fu in his eyes, but only one could be selected for this role. He wasn't sure who would have the best claim for the Dragon Warrior, but he trusted in his master. Although the old tortoise did not watch the training sessions or hours of practice very rigorously, he knew things about people that even they themselves sometimes did not know.

Suddenly fireworks started going off. The crowd began to ohh and ahh, enjoying the pretty colors that lit up the sky. Out of the fireworks, there was a loud yell that made everyone except Master Oogway look up and closer.. A large black and white mass fell from the sky, in front of all their astonished eyes, and landed with a great thud. It didn't move for a while, and then Shifu recognized him. It was that clumsy panda who worked at Mr. Ping's noodle shop. He was famous for his often stupididty. What was he doing here? Surely he had come with the rest of the valley…but come to think of it, he had not seen the panda's easily recognizable form amongst the crowd earlier. It took a few moments and the villagers watched in suspense. He had interrupted the Dragon Warrior ceremony and was still unconscious with Master Oogway not having decided who would receive the honor yet.

"Oh…What's going on? Where, uh, what are you pointing? Oh, okay, sorry. I just wanted to see who the Dragon Warrior was," the panda, finally regaining his senses, babbled on nervously while The Furious Five stared at him with half annoyance and half pity. Master Oogway was staring at the panda too…but with wonder. The red panda sighed and gazed sternly at the unobservant panda. Well, he would be amazed too if he just realized he had almost gotten squashed by a giant panda. None of the kung fu warriors had even flinched backwards when the panda hit the ground, but he had come close to landing on any of them.

"How interesting," the old tortoise murmured as the panda stood up. What? There was nothing remotely interesting about the panda. He appeared to be an average random panda.

"Master, are-are you pointing at me?" for one of the first times, Tigress stumbled on her words as she looked at the tortoise with surprise and a dazed look. Though she had been thinking quickly throughout the ceremony, for a moment she appeared flustered. Well, he had been right then. Maybe Master Oogway was just reminding him how important she was. She was the Dragon Warrior. The panda nodded helpfully.

"Him," Master Oogway deferred. Tigress's orange eyes opened wider and Shifu twitched an ear in surprise. Monkey Mantis, or Crane then? He presumed Crane would for he had a clever and developed mind, along with prominent kung fu skills.

"Who?" the panda checked. Shifu just wished he would get out of the way before he made an even worse fool of himself.

"You," the tortoise said.

"Me?" the panda yelped. Nice joke…Master Oogway usually did not make many of those.

"The universe has brought us the Dragon Warrior!" he proclaimed, lifting the black arm up in the air with his staff.

"What?" he yelped in confusion.

"What?" The Furious Five gasped in indignation.

"What?" Shifu just couldn't believe it. It had to be Master Oogway's first joke or something. The panda couldn't be the Dragon Warrior. He had no kung fu training, the cleverness of a pea, and he was a panda. He didn't exactly have the physique to take on Tai Lung, much less last around him for more than a few minutes.

"What?" Mr. Ping from the noodle shop squawked as he put his head around the heavy doors. The pig beside the red panda suddenly banged the gong with his stick and Shifu yanked the drumstick from his grasp. Confetti flew from the skies as the hapless villagers cheered.

"He is not the Dragon Warrior!" the red panda snapped at the pig, his ears flattening in rage, not directed at the pig, but mostly towards the panda for being the source of all this trouble. One of the Furious Five should have been chosen. And how could his best student, Tai Lung, have been passed up for a commoner? He had to talk to Master Oogway. This had to be some kind of mistake.

"Dragon Warrior! Dragon Warrior!" the crowd cheered as ducks and pigs, carrying a throne descended the stairs. Nobody seemed to realize bside him and the Furious Five that this was not meant to be. A random panda could not face up against his best trained student.

"Stop! Wait! Who told you to-?" Shifu didn't bother finishing as the servants completely ignored him and continued to trot towards the panda. Tigress and the rest of the Furious Five glanced around with expressions mingling between fury and confusion. Master Oogway was already turning away to go who know where, and the red panda gave a long sigh. Surely this was some sort of mistake. It clearly wasn't a joke and the panda could not be the Dragon Warrior for numerous reasons. He was clearly not physically adept, he had no training, he would have to face Tai Lung, become a master in a matter of maybe days, and what would the Furious Five do. Knowing that his training had not led him to be the chosen one had made Tai Lung furious and go on his rampage, attacking the villagers and trying to attain the Dragon Scroll by force. He couldn't let his mistakes repeat themselves. Rushing down the stairs to the tortoise, he caught up with his slow-paced master and realized he was glancing at the panda with pride.

"Master Oogway, wait. This flabby panda can't possibly be the answer to…" he lowered his voice in front of the Furious Five, whom he still had not told about Tai Lung's possible impending approach. He may not actually come and he wasn't sure how his students would respond to this news. "…Our problem. You were about to point at Tigress and that thing fell in front of her!" he exclaimed. His students were formally bowing, but he knew their attention was on this conversation. He didn't really care though. Tigress was supposed to be the Dragon Warrior. "That was just an accident!" he gestured to the panda.

"There are no accidents," the tortoise calmly told him and he just stared back in reply. Yes, there were. Especially now. Suddenly, there was a breaking noise and they turned to see the panda's butt go through the throne and he thumped to the ground. This was precisely what he meant! Shifu gestured to the panda, but Master Oogway only gave him a slightly amused smile before continuing on his way. The red panda only stared after his master, mouth open and eye twitching. How was he supposed to deal with this? The dragon Warrior was a common bystander….and not one of the best warriors he had ever trained at the jade Palace?

"Forgive us master," Tigress's voice turned his head and he realized that his students were all approaching him. "We have failed you," the sadness in his voice finally made his frantic thoughts stop. They bowed to him, but he put a hand up to stop her from continuing talking.

"No," turning to them, he came to a steady resolvement, "if the panda has not quit by morning, then I will have failed you. Leave me now. The panda will soon know what true masters of the Jade Palace can do," he promised. They exchanged slightly relieved and somewhat worried glances, before nodding and dispersing. Following the procession up the stairs, Shifu went around to the side where the intricately carved columns were. He was not going to be shown following this panda as if he supported him. The rest of the citizens of the valley were following, somewhat slower in their celebration and conversing among friends. They cheered on the name of the Dragon Warrior, while out of sight, the red panda rolled his eyes and watched as the panda was carried into the Hall of Warriors and unceremoniousl dumped on the ground.

"Oh, wait a second," he called, but the servants had already left him, closing the doors behind. "Haha. I think there's been a slight mistake. Uh, everyone seems to think that I'm, uh," he stammered, trying to tell them that he was obviously not the Dragon Warrior, but caught sight of his surroundings and gasped in appreciation. "Woah. The sacred Hall of Warriors. No way! Look at this place…" he murmured, walking down the hall and glancing around, trying to take in everything at once. Gasping, he turned and approached one of the artifacts. "Master Rhino's armor…with authentic battle damage!" Then distracted, he ran to another, "Woah! The sword of heroes…said to be so sharp you can cut yourself just by looking-ooow!" he yelped, sucking his finger. Shifu watched with intrigue. There were many weapons he used and that e could understand such as the knife, sword, bow and arrow, staff, and others. But there were also those he did not understand that appeared to use a combination of both chi and the will of the soul who made it. The sword of heroes was one of the weapons that had been fashioned in an extremist way and was perhaps one of the most legendary swords in China. "The invisible trident of destiny!" he gasped. "I've only seen paintings of this painting," he continued, looking at the other wonders of the Hall of Warriors. Running past them all, he visited where every great master of kung fu had contributed an item of importance. Finally, out of breath from his frantic waddling, "Noooo!" he laughed as he lastly came to the mystical urn that had been beautifully painted and crafted, but also held the souls of an army. The will to live had kept the souls alive and the chi of the master who had put them away imprisoned them inside the urn. "The legendary Urn of Whispering Warriors, said to contain the souls of the entire Tehn-Xiu army!" Having decided the panda had seen enough greatness of the masters, he had headed to the Moon Pool. Despite himself, he was impressed that the panda knew all the sacred artifacts of the Hall of Warriors. "Hello?" the panda whispered to the urn. Oh, for goodness sakes! This childish nonsense had to stop! The red panda closed his eyes and flattened his ears in annoyance briefly. He considered changing form to scare the panda out of his wits, but instead decided to dissuade him through other means.

"Have you finished sight seeing?" Shifu asked sarcastically. The panda should not be here to merely sight see, especially if he thought he was to be the Dragon Warrior. Which he would never be. He would make sure of that.

"Sorry," he gasped, "I should have come to see you first." Shifu rolled his eyes as he realized the panda was talking to the urn and not actually to him. Hoe dumb was this guy?

Supressing a growl, he snapped, "My patience is wearing thin." Really, he wanted to get this buffoon out of the Jade Palace as soon as possible. He didn't like visitors, and although he was loyal to the citizens of the Valley of Peace, and China in its entirety, he did not like many of the villagers personally.

"Oh, well. I mean, it's not like you were going anywhere," the panda shrugged and just stared at the urn with somewhat confusion. Obviously he did not have much sense or good hearing, because he was not an urn. Urns do not talk. Shifu sighed inwardly.

"Do turn around," he tried to calm his temper. It occasionally flashed, especially when he was around idiots. All he wanted was to get the panda out of here, and wait for the true Dragon Warrior to be chosen. Master Oogway would never force the panda to stay if he didn't want him to, and Shifu would personally make sure that the panda didn't want to.

"Sure," he shrugged and turned too look at the red panda with a bare glance saying, "Hey. How's it going?" He decided to ignore this. "How do you get 5-" he peered into the urn before realizing who he was talking to. "Master Shifu?"hey yelped before bumping into the urn's stand and sending it shattering on the floor in pieces. Shifu couldn't help glaring at him. The urn was ancient and magic…and the panda has broken it. Even his students when they had first came to the Jade Palace had had better sense and were not nearly so clumsy. "Someone broke that, but I'm gonna fix it. Um, do you have some glue?" he asked, trying to clean up the pieces with his paws, but only succeeding in knocking the stand over again and yelping, "Ow." Shifu stared in contempt at the panda, hie flute held behind his back. He had left if when he had hurried to see Master Oogway and picked it up again earlier. He had a feeling he would need it.

"So, you're the legendary Dragon Warrior, hmm?" he asked sarcastically, giving a very fake smile. He was not in the least bit pleased with what he saw and he wanted the panda to leave. Now. He also suspected that his students would be making bids on how long it would take before the panda would leave. Although they were normally very serious, there were exceptional times like this, where they would have a little fun.

"Uh, I guess so?" he asked, shrugging unhelpfully.

"Wrong!" he snapped, making the panda flinch. Growling in an undertone, he snarled, "You are not the Dragon Warrior!" and then added for extra, "You will never be the Dragon Warrior until you have learned the secret of the Dragon Scroll." Pointing with his flute, he watched as the panda stared up at the golden dragon at the ceiling of the Hall of Warriors if awe.

"Whao!" he gasped in awe, before confusingly adding, "So, um, how does this work? Do you have ladder, or trampoline, or…?" Shifu laughed in grave humor. This panda was completely clueless. He did not realize that he would not and could not be the Dragon Warrior. He would never look at the Dragon Scroll and he would make that clear. A flabby commoner would not be the Dragon Warrior when there were seasoned kung fu masters who had a much better claim to the title.

"You think it's that easy? That I'm just going to…hand you the secret to limitless power?" he growled, thoroughly annoyed now.

"No, I-" he stared to make an excuse, but Shifu interrupted him, not wanting to hear any excuse the panda could come up with.

"One must first master the highest level of kung fu and that if clearly impossible if that one is someone like you," the red panda snarled, slowly walking down the stairs and circling the giant panda.

"Someone like me?" he asked, trying to turn and look to see where Shifu was going.

"Yes," he affirmed, "Look at you: this fat butt!" he snapped, whacking said butt with his flute, "Flabby arms!" he smacked them too.

"Ouch. Those are sensitive in the...flabby parts," he muttered.

"And this ridiculous belly," Shifu prodded it with his flute.

"Hey!" the panda whined in protest. Finally, he was getting that Shifu did not like him. At all.

"And utter disregard for personal hygiene," he added, tucking his flute behind hi back and closing his eyes, ignoring the panda to the utmost.

"Now wait a moment. That's a little uncalled for!" he snapped, stepping forwards and pointing at him. Glaring at the finger, he curled his lip in a snarl. He didn't like people being close to him unless he was fighting them.

"Don't stand that close. I can smell your breath," he rumbled, moving slightly away.

"Listen, Oogway said that I was the-" Okay, that was enough! Master Oogway was clearly mistaken. He was always right, except in this case. The panda was not the chosen one and he would not be able to physically defeat a bunny, much less defeat Tai Lung, one of the greatest and apparently most ruthless students he had ever taught. Reaching out, he glared furiously at the panda and put him in the Wuxi Finger Hold. He did not appreciate being lectured and talked to so disrespectfully by a subordinate. When first training the Furious Five, he had lessened his warmth towards them and had taught them much on the issues of respect. He had never used a chi attack nor taught one to the Furious Five, and he certainly had other means of dissuading the panda, but he did not feel particularely like hurting the fool and judging from what he had seen, he doubted the panda would fear his werewolf form. More likely he would be awed and want to learn it as Tai Lung had.

"The Wuxi Finger Hold! Not the Wuxi Finger Hold," the panda gasped and Shifu was amazed at the fact that he knew what that was. How could he? He had never seen the panda train at the Jade Palace before and was pretty sure that none of the villagers knew chi attacks, considering he, Master Oogway, and his students had never used them in front of them.

"Oh," he laughed mildly, "You know this hold?"

"Yes, developed by Master Wuxi in the third dynasty. Yes," the panda worriedly babbled. Despite himself, he was impressed. The panda must really appreciate kung fu to have gone so far as to learn about chi attacks that were not generally used at the Jade Palace. He did not have anything personal against the panda, but he had to get rid of him. Judging by the panda's reaction to this move, he would soon realize he was out of place at the Jade Palace.

Deciding to test him further, he teased, "Oh, then you must know what happens when I flex my pinkie?"

"N-n-n-no," he gasped, shaking his head vehemently. That wasn't much of a surprise, but it would work towards its purpose.

"You know the hardest part of this? The hardest part is cleaning up afterwards," Shifu smirked and then laughed. He was fooling around with the panda. The strangest part about the Wuxi Finger Hold was it did leave a mess of chi floating around, but not much else. So, there was a mess, but not the kind of blood and gore mess that the panda was likely perceiving.

"Okay, okay, take it easy," he whimpered. Growing serious again, he glared at the panda.

"Now listen closely, panda. Oogway may have picked you, but when I'm through with you, I promise you, you're going to wish he hadn't," Shifu snarled. He was going to make it clear to the simpleton. This was a mistake and he would not refrain from discouraging the panda from remaining in the Jade Palace. He was already overstaying his unwelcome visit. "Are we clear?" he checked.

"Oh yeah. We're clear, we're clear. We are so clear," the panda assured him.

"Good," Shifu chuckled, "I can't wait to get started."

"Where…exactly are we getting started?" the panda asked glancing hopefully around. No doubt he expected to be trained along with the Furious Five. For a moment, the red panda considered training him one on one and beating the enthusiasm out of him, but it would probably hurt him even further to be beaten up by his idols. The Furious Five were no doubt training, so he would take him to the Training Hall.

"Follow me," he commanded, leading the way. For a while, the panda trailed silently and awkwardly behind him. And he turned around to see he had been staring at him, but quickly averted his eyes when Shifu looked at him. He was pretty sure the panda had been observing his slight limp from when Tai Lung injured him, and wondered for the first time if maybe the panda was more observant and clever than people thought. He certainly didn't seem to be Dragon Warrior material, but although he seemed to be simple, his facial expressions sometimes showed that he knew the meaning behind words. Continuing to ignore the panda on the way to the Training Hall, he slammed open the doors grumpily and watched his students training. They were beyond mastering the equipment there, but he taught them new moves and they often trained with weapons and continued honing their skills there.

He watched as the panda stared in awe at his students' skills. Tigress was leaping over swirling wooden mechanisms, keeping a feline balance and stability on the Seven Clubs of Instant Oblivion. She had broken it more than once, using her overdeveloped tiger strength. Crane flew over to the Jade Tortoise of Wisdom, deflecting arrows as they were shot at him from mechanisms in the walls surrounding. Tigress leapt from her spot to do a showy flip in the air and land with perfect balance on the rim of the bowl, exchanging short and powerful kicks and punches with Crane. Mantis leapt up and down nimbly before racing through The Gauntlet of Wooden Warriors, bouncing off of the mechanisms while avoiding the swinging arms and tails of the crocodile-like wooden warriors. Crane slithered and dodged, leaping into the air even to avoid the flame-shooters on the Field of Fiery Death. Monkey used his powerful limber limbs and tail to swing from the Seven Talon Rings.

Glancing back at Tigress, he noticed her particular furious expression towards the panda. She certainly had reason to be angry. Master Oogway had not chosen one of them who had dedicated themselves to kung fu for years and mastered the physical and mental aspects of the art. He had chosen a random panda, and it had not been a mistake according to him. Tigress had been about to be chosen, and Shifu knew if she didn't become the Dragon Warrior, she also would not feel that she had proved herself as worthy to her master. He was not sure why all his best students had seemed to want to prove their worth to him, but from what Tai Lung had done in the end had caused much trouble and pain to all of the valley. Suddenly turning to aim at the panda, Tigress smacked one of the clubs. One of the shards hit the panda right in the forehead and he yelped in pain.

"Ow!" he yelped a few times, rubbing his head with a paw.

"Let's begin," Shifu skeptically said. He doubted the panda would last the rest of the day if he had been hurt by a chunk of wood. The sooner he could get back to training his students to be the Dragon Warrior, the better. If Master Oogway was right, Tai Lung was coming, and he would not hesitate to destroy them all.


	10. Past:Smack Down

Shifu inwardly sighed as he stood in the Training Hall with the rest of his students, who looked equally frustrated. The panda never seemed to be quite as intimidated as they would have hoped, but mostly awed into silence. Tigress stared at the fool with open contempt. She had been hoping almost for years to be the Dragon Warrior and by her fighting skills, she would make it. He doubted her way of willing to obey, no matter if it seemed wrong or right however. Still, she had a much better chance than Tai Lung and definitely this panda. The rest of them no doubt wanted to be the Dragon Warrior too and wanted to see who the true chosen one would be. But first, the panda had to go. The "training" would begin now.

"Wait wait wait, what? Now?" he yelped. The Furious Five padded towards them, leaving the Training Hall for the panda. They probably wanted to watch too. Although they should be training and this was wasting their time, he supposed by observing the panda's fail attempts, they would pressure him even further to leaving. He didn't stand a chance.

"Yes, now," Shifu affirmed, before adding sarcastically, "Unless you think the great Oogway was wrong and you are not the Dragon Warrior?" How could he think he was the Dragon Warrior? Especially after he had humiliated him in the Hall of Warriors.

"Oh, okay. Well, ahem, I don't know it I c-can do all of those moves," he pointed out. He probably couldn't do any of them. Maybe after he got beaten up a few times, he would give up and go home. Then, they could continue on with their lives. Tai Lung probably wouldn't escape. Maybe Oogway's vision was mistaken. Even that snow leopard, he doubted, would be able to get out of his pressure point cuffs and restraints and climb out of the mountain while defeating 1000 armed rhinos.

He chuckled dryly at the panda and began to walk towards the Adversary. That should be enough for his pitiful skills. "Well, if we don't try, we'll never know will we?" he drawled.

"Yeah, it's just, maybe we can find something more suited to my….level," he whined. Shifu sighed inwardly. There weren't really levels of kung fu here.

"And what level is that?" he humored him. Grimly avoiding the panda as much as possible, he continued on, not really even wanting to hear the answer. Couldn't he see yet that he was outranked in terms of kung fu skill?

"Unnnyeeah, I'm not a….master…." he said, making Shifu's ears flatten as he grimaced in annoyance. How could Master Oogway believe this was the Dragon Warrior. He knew the facts of kung fu, but not the heart of it. He clearly didn't learn respect. And he talked like a child. "Let's just start at zero. Level zero," he continued and Shifu couldn't help laughing. The panda came to the Jade Palace expecting that he would teach him to be the Dragon Warrior by starting….at child level.

"Oh, no, there is no such thing as level zero," he smirked, arriving at the Adversary.

"Hey, maybe I can start with that." He pointed excitedly at the Adversary, just as Shifu had thought. He had hoped the panda would have a little more confidence, but apparently not. Oh well, he would crush him anyway..

"That? We use that for training children and for propping the door open when it's hot," he unbelievingly sighed, but as the Furioous Five approached, he added, "But if you insist."

Meanwhile, the panda was staring past him and at the Furious Five, no doubt awed, for this generation of the Furious Five had mastered the skills to protect the valley for quicker than any before and had been in numerous Furious Five stared back at him with mixed looks of confusion and doubt, while Tigress glared at him with open hostility.

"Whao, The Furious Five! You're so much bigger than your action figures…except for you Mantis. You're about the same," he blatantly said and Mantis twitched an antennae in annoyance. He didn't appreciate being called small or referred to his size by random strangers. Especially ones he didn't like.

"Go ahead panda. Show us what you can do," Shifu ordered him. He knew even the Adversary could be a humiliating opponent on beginners, for if it was not hit just right and with the proper technique, it hit back.

"Um, are they going to watch or should I just wait until they get back to work or something?" the panda asked, seemingly feeling awkward at being the center of attention again.

"Hit it," Shifu told him in short of an answer.

"Okay, yeah, I mean, I just ate, um, so I'm still digesting. So my kung fu might not be as good as…later on," the panda tried to make excuses and he guessed that he was just trying to get out of it or stall or something.

"Just hit it!" he told him again, in a restrained voice. Couldn't he even follow the simplest orders? His tail bristled slightly at the panda. He was really starting to lose his temper and that was never a good thing.

"Alright," he yelped in surprise, then facing the dummy….spoke to it, "What you got? You got nothing cause I got it right here. You picking on my friends? Get ready to feel the crazy feet! What you gonna do about the crazy feet?" Dancing around lazily on his feet, he made a fool out of himself while Shifu just watched with embarrassment. "What you going to do about the crazy feet? Alright, come on. I'm a blur, I'm a blur. You never seen bear style. You only seen praying mantis…or monkey style. Ooh ohh ah ah," he made horrible impressions of the Furious Five. Shifu was suppressing a growl and could see that the others didn't look too happy either, especially Monkey who made an odd face at the panda's impression. "Or imagi- snikkety snake," he continued and the red panda decided to stop this before even gentle Viper would get annoyed and smack the panda.

"Would you hit it?" he snapped angrily and inwardly sighed as the panda finally stopped.

"Alright, alright," he glanced at the Adversary, took a gentle step forward, tapped it with one fist, and looked around awkwardly. This had…somehow been less than what he had expected. Frowning, he vaguely wondered if he should get Master Oogway to see his "Dragon Warrior."

"Why don't you try again?" he said with great restraint, and then added sarcastically, "A little harder."

Without another glance at them, the panda wound back a fist and smacked it as hard as he could. "How's tha-?" he broke off as the Adversary bounced back and smacked him in the face, sending him flying. Unfortunately for the panda, the position he was in had sent him flying directly into the training course. A tooth rolled at his feet and Shifu gave it a silent glance. The Furious Five started forwards to help the panda, but he waved a hand back to stop them. This would be amusing. He grinned as he watched the panda stumbling on top of the swirling wooden snakes , even accidentally doing the splits, before being nailed in the face by one of the Seven Swinging Clubs of Instant Oblivion. He was sent flying once more and landed in the Jade Tortoise of Wisdom. Rolling about, still shouting and yelping in pain as he had the whole time, he didn't even have enough skill to stop from hurting himself in a bowl.

Turning slightly, but still watching the idiot make a fool of himself, he solemnly told the Furious Five, "This'll be easier than I though." Finally tumbling off of the bowl, the panda stepped backwards into the Gauntlet of Wooden Warriors.

"Getting a little nautious," the panda mumbled before yelping in pain as the swinging metal-studded arms, legs, and tails smacked him everywhere, including in the crotch. "Ooh! My tenders!" he whimpered, standing amongst the warriors without them hitting him. He rested a paw on the arm of one, ending up setting them off again, beating him in circles until he stumbled onto the Field of Fiery Death. He at least had the sense to yelp, "Uh-oh" before the flames were triggered. Even he and the Furious Five flinched as the panda was burnt and scared beyond belief. The panda's yells were so loud, Shifu even flattened his ears once. Surely, the panda would be gone as soon as this exercise was ended. Groaning, the panda heaved his smoking body over to them and breathlessly sighed, "How did I do?" Honestly? Did he really have to ask that question…

"There is now a level zero," the red panda replied, leaning forward and extinguishing a flame on the panda's head.

"Master, can we please get on with training?" Tigress finally sighed impatiently. She took training very seriously and the panda had taken away time from her workout.

"Yes, carry on," Shifu shook his head at the panda, "Panda…" He was about to order him to train with the Furious Five some more, seeing as he hadn't had time during being beaten up to admit defeat, but he was already unconscious. Shifu generally used the Training Hal when the Furious Five were not there or worked on his meditation. He rarely went on missions with them, seeing as it was the current Furious Five's responsibility to protect the valley, but he longed for some action once in a while. He watched them train, but when the panda started to wake up he left. It would be more awkward for him to be around the Furious Five, his heroes, who in fact, mostly hated him. He would leave the panda to their use. They would probably be able to make him quit if he didn't already once waking up, after the beating he had received today. Leaving them to their own devises, the red panda slowly walked up the stairs to the main building of the Jade Palace.

Shifu felt something was wrong. Lighting a couple dozen or so candles, he set them in a circle and sat down to meditate. He focused on raising his chi and letting his sense roam with the increased power. He felt that something was wrong and remembered what Master Oogway had said. Tai Lung was going to return. Deep in his heart, though he didn't want it to be true, he knew the tortoise was right. He trusted his master and even he could sense some sort of impending evil. Tai Lung would return, as he said, and bring vengeance on them all. Trying to clear his mind, he fell into meditation, forgetting the past, and not thinking about the future. All that mattered right now was the present. Calmly, he focused on his breathing, almost falling into a sleep-like trance before flicking one ear. He recognized Tigress's paw steps and turned to see her a moment before she paused outside his room.

"Master, is there something wrong?" Tigress meowed quietly and Shifu flicked his ears in surprise. He had thought he had hidden it well. She knew him better than she let on.

"Yes," he admitted, "The panda must not stay here."

She glanced at him doubtfully, as if knowing that he was skirting around the full truth of the matter, "I am sure he will leave however. After how he got beaten up today and my…encouragement tonight, he will surely return home. Don't worry. He is not the Dragon Warrior." That was not the reason he was worried, but he let her think that. He knew that she wanted him to have peace, that his mistakes would be paid for by him training the Dragon Warrior. But stll…they would not have needed the Dragon Warrior to bring peace to the valley if he had not made his son what he was.

"Much more is at stake than you know," Shifu sighed, "If he does not leave by tomorrow, I will drive him out by force." Even if Master Oogway's vision was wrong, which despite his attempts to convince himself so, he knew Tai Lung would return, the panda could not remain in the Jade Palace. China had been awaiting the naming of the Dragon Warrior for a thousand years. The Dragon Warrior was supposed to be the ultimate kung fu master. To think that he had caused Tai Lung's hatred of the valley and Tigress's hopes and dreams, all so that a random citizen would become the Dragon Warrior was unthinkable.

"You're not telling us something," Tigress observed, causing him to flinch inwardly. He did not want to tell them yet that the scourge of the valley might be coming to destroy them all. "But, whatever it is, I trust that you are keeping it secret for a reason. Just don't wait too long. Goodnight," she left it at that and he was thankful. He had not told anyone of what might be about to happen. If he was right in this decision and Tai Lung did not come, the valley would be safe and unknowing. If he was wrong, he shuddered, Tai Lung would return for veangence and who knew what would happen then?

Tigress quietly padded from the room and with a small sigh, Shifu got up and waved the candles out. In this case, meditation would probably make him even more anxious. Even so, he had difficulty getting to sleep.

The morning started as normal. Away from the Furious Five, he vented his frustration and anxiety by early morning training, which he usually did anyway. He generally supervised the training of the Furious Five during the daytime, and trained himself when he had time to be alone. Sometimes he trained along with the Furious Five, but although they were kung fu masters, he still had to hold back so he didn't hurt them. Going to their sleeping quarters, he waited for the morning bell to ring.

"Good morning Master," they all shot out of their bedrooms, in a respectful posture, to greet him. Glancing past them, he wondered if the panda had finally left yet or was just sleeping in.

"Panda? Panda!" he called, before marching to the room where the panda was sent to sleep in and shoved the doors open, "Wake up!" Glancing around the room with wide eyes, he realized that the panda had indeed left. Well, with him out of the way, if Tai Lung came or didn't, they would be prepared. This was very good news. Chuckling to himself, he grinned, "He's quit." Indeed, it had not taken long for the panda to quit. The Furious Five had been through much worse and they had been here for years. After one day, the panda had given up, and although he was relieved they could get on with their lives, he was disappointed to see that the panda couldn't handle their training.

"Good," Tigress meowed with satisfaction, crossing her arms. She looked rather pleased with herself, for with the panda gone and definitely showing that he was not the Dragon Warrior, she would be able to try for the title once again.

"What did you do to him?" Viper hissed. She didn't really like the panda being there any more than Tigress, but she still felt sympathetic towards any innocent person who was being bullied.

"Nothing worth mentioning," she growled, "I just told him the truth. He doesn't belong in the Jade Palace." Before this could get to a full-scale girls fight, Shifu interrupted.

"With the panda gone, let's go train," he told them. If Tai Lung was to come, they would need more training. It made him feel much better to have the panda gone though. Tigress had surpassed his expectations once again. With a sigh, Viper fell silent as he led the way to the courtyard where they usually sparred. He wanted them to focus less on specific moves and weapons now and more on actual combat.

"What do we do now, Master? With the panda gone, who will be the dragon Warrior?" she asked hopefully. He could guess that they all expected the real Dragon Warrior to be named right away, but Master Oogway had still not heard of the fact that the panda had left and Shifu wanted to wait for the old tortoise to determine the real Dragon Warrior before he could reassure them with the answers they wanted.

"All we can do is resume our training and trust that in time, the true Dragon Warrior will be revealed," he simply told them, pushing open the doors to the courtyard. To his immense shock and annoyance, the first thing he saw was the panda. The fool was spread out with one leg on each bamboo support. Heaven's knew what he was still doing here, but if he was trying to make an attempt at hardcore training like the Furious Five, he was unsurprisingly failing miserably.

"What are you doing here?" he snarled. The panda should be gone! Hadn't they made it clear? He did not belong here!

"Ah! Hi, um, good morning Master," he turned around in surprise and muttered, "I thought I'd warm up a little." Unconvincingly, he leaned this way and that to appear as if he were indeed stretching. It was readily apparent though that he had been there for a long time, and he would only have done that if he could not physically leave.

"You're stuck," he pointed out.

"Stuck? Wha-no, not stuck," he laughed, "this is just one of my…yeah, I'm stuck." Shifu entered the courtyard with the Furious Five close behind. Apparently the panda had not taken the hint and would have to be more physically encouraged to leave. As much as he was tempted to leave the panda stuck there for several more hours, he needed him to be able to stand to take a beating.

"Help him," the red panda nodded towards Crane. He was the most calm and contemplative one of the Furious Five and if the panda saw how annoyed he made even Crane, he might be even further convinced not to stay.

"Oh dear," Crane sighed unenthusiastically, walking up to the panda.

"Maybe on three. One, two….three," he panted as Crane grapped hold of his pants and flapped his wings strongly to turn the panda over onto the ground. The panda let out a sigh of relief as he was no longer stuck in the same position he had presumably been in most of the night. Crane glanced awkwardly back at the Furious Five and they returned the stare with restrained laughter. Shifu wondered how long it would take to get rid of this panda. He had shown him in the Hall of Warriors exactly what he thought of him, and the Furious Five had clearly expressed their dislike and annoyance last night, but despite his physical lacking, the panda appeared to have a strong spirit. Strangely, that was a great quality all of the true kung fu masters had. Well, he would just have to break that spirit. "Thank you," the panda told Crane with much relief in his voice.

"Don't mention it," Crane muttered flatly, turning to leave.

"No, really. I appreciate-" the panda began, thinking Crane was just being humble.

"Ever," the bird elaborated, leaving the panda to stand awkwardly under their observance once again.

Shifu chuckled dryly at the panda. Now he finally seemed to realize how much even the most peaceful member of the Furious Five disliked him. The panda had been trying to show that he was worthy to be trained as a kung fu warrior by learning the splits. He seemed to know a lot about kung fu, except how to train. He could never have learned how to do the splits in a single night, especially someone like him. Now, he decided, he should be humiliated again by his favorite role model. "You actually thought you could learn to do a full split in one night?" he growled, looking at a couple of the heavy training tiles on the ground. Throwing them high into the air, he added, "It takes years to develop one's flexibility." Tigress, already sensing what he wanted to do, crouched into a predatory stance. "And years longer," he snapped his fingers and Tigress soared into the air in a twirling figure. "To apply it in combat," he finished. She hovered momentarily in the air, did a full split to break the tiles into shards, and dropped down to the ground in a crouch with an exhale of breath.

"Humph," she snorted at the panda, before padding over to stand by his side once again.

The chunks of tile rained down around the panda and his soppy grin didn't even disappear when a particularly large piece hit him on the head. Reaching down, he picked it up and put it behind his back. He did it so slowly and the fact that he even bothered to try and hide it infuriated him.

"Put that down! The only souvenirs we collect here are bloody knuckles and broken bones," he snarled. It was basically true. He and the Furious Five had very few personal items and their battles often involved injuries, although they were generally more careful not to hurt each other too seriously in training.

"Yeah, ha ha ha, excellent," the panda nodded enthusiastically. He punched a fist to his hand not in the respectful way before bowing, but in the kind of bring it on way.

"Let's get started," Shifu grinned. He snapped his fingers. The Furious Five dashed off to get equipment. When they had set everything up, the panda faced Viper. Watching with slight amusement, he wondered how Viper would handle this. She did not really like the panda and would often get cocky, but if she had decided that the panda was one of the innocent villagers who was bullied, she would not hurt him.

"Are you ready?" she asked and the red panda watched amusedly. She would beat him up after all.

"I was born ready," he returned, only to find himself easily tripped with her tail, punched in the stomach to fly higher, and then smacked in the head so he hit the ground hard. "Ow," he winced.

"I'm sorry brother. I thought you said you were ready," she laughed. Much to her surprise, he replied, "That was awesome. Let's go again!" He punched a fist to his hand again. He would give up after a day of being beaten up or so. Viper looked at him. He snapped his fingers for Monkey. Grabbing a bamboo pole, Monkey limbered up and smacked him several times, knocking him over easily. Viper and Monkey took turns then, beating him up, much to his pain and enthusiasm.

Deciding eventually, it was Crane's turn, he took them to the Training Hall. Crane and the panda stood on the Jade Tortoise of Wisdom, only for the panda to take one step, lose his balance, and fall into the bowl. He slammed against the sides, rolling off-balance, as Crand hovered above the bowl with his wings. Boredly, he looked at Shifu. He growled and snapped his fingers again. The panda was resilient, but put up hardly any defense. This was getting annoying. Finally, he let Mantis beat the panda up easily with is great speed. The Furious Five took turns beating the panda up, actually seeming to have fun. He didn't allow Tigress to fight him though, for she would hurt him too seriously for him to get his butt kicked again. She was clearly becoming impatient and with a foul mood as the day progressed, but the red panda ignored it. Finally, Mantis felled the panda once more, this time harsher than most. Shifu chuckled as the panda lied on the ground in complete exhaustion. Then he punched a fist to his hand again and Shifu hissed. Finally, his patience snapped. The panda had to leave now! No more wasting time.

"I've been taking it easy on you panda, but no more. Your nest opponent…" he felt Tigress shift eagerly beside him. "Will be me," he grinned.


End file.
